Fate All War
by xDesta
Summary: The journey of Shirou and Rin as they study in the Mage association while they face struggles and problems. Events after the Unlimited blade works route of Fate stay night. Sequel to Fate New Journey. Rating might change.
1. Author's Notes

**I do not own Fate stay night in any way**

* * *

**Fate All/War**

**Author's notes**

**Warning:** This story contain many Oc but also other characters from typemoon. I needed OC's to fill some gaps. If you hate reading story with OC's then it's up to you if you would want to read this.

This is the sequel of the story **Fate New Journey**.

Note: The story would contain different arcs which would occur during the time span from the start to the original plot

If you have questions about the story please read the story Fate New Journey before it's removed. If you still have questions after that review or pm and I'll try to answer the question if I can.

I have read another story that is having the same plot as this story but with different pairing. It was only a one fanfiction story that has the same one. I already ask the writer of that story if I could write the same and he gave me and okay. I'm not going to tell the story since it would reveal the plot.

There would be many OC's in this story and I will put the characters below this 'author's notes chapter'

I would only post the description of the OC if the OC have been shown in the chapter. I mixed some concept of other animes in this story. I don't know if you'll notice it though.

I'll also have only one author's note and this is that one. There would be no author's note in each chapter and it would all be just stories.

There would also be a status here if something is up like when the next chapter would be released.

I don't know if any would read this but to those who read it hope you leave some review so I can know you're reactions to the story.

New characters have been posted.

Thanks for Ahaloburnout for editing the chapter 1. Really appreciate what you are doing since I'm not really sure about the way I write it.

* * *

STATUS:

Well here's the chapter 4. I know it would be somewhat confusing but I would make some arcs for I need to show the events that transpired due to the given timeframe and I don't want to skip it. Next update is still unknown. Thanks for reading

BTW if you notice some mistakes notifying me would be a great help thanks.

* * *

Character Profile

**Emiya Shirou **Student, ?

Red somewhat turning a shade of white hair

Golden brown eyes

Fair skin

175cm Height

Weight 62kg

Male

Age: 18

**Tohsaka Rin **Student, ?

Black silky hair

Aqua blue eyes

Pale skin

165cm Height

Weight 50kg

Female

Age: 18

B79/W58/H81

**Edelfelt Luvia** Student, Hunter

Brown ringlets

Brown-red eyes

Pale skin

166cm Height

Weight51kg

Female

Age: 18

B80/W58/H82

**Francis** Butler, magi

Black hair

Brown eyes

Fair skin

170cm Height

Weight 60kg

Male

Age ?

**Fraga McRemitz Bazett** Sealing agent, master

Red violet hair

brown red eyes

Pale skin

174cm Height

Wieght 59kg

Female

Age: 24

B87/W56/H83

**Barthomeloi Lorelei **Mage association vice director, Wizard Marshall, Hunter

Long light brown hair tied into a pony tail

Brown eyes

Pale skin

162cm Height

Weight 48

Female

Age: 25

B80/W56/H82

**Black **Mage association director

Unknown

**White **Church main military leader

White disheveled hair

Grey eyes

Pale skin

178cm Height

Weight 70kg

Male

Age: unknown

**Rudy Willow **Order of the templar leader, Hunter

Bald

Brown red eyes

Fair skin

174cm Height

Weight 80kg

Male

Age: 53

**Gransurg Blackmore **Dead apostle ancestor, Mage association helper

Black hair unique?

Red eyes

Very pale skin

!84cm height

Weight 77kg

Male

Age: Unknown

**Narbareck **head burier

Gray hair

Violet eyes

Pale skin

175cm Height

Weight 49kg

Female

Age: 26

B78/W56/H81

**Ciel/Elesia **burier, #7

Bluish Black hair

Blue eyes

Pale skin

165cm Height

Weight 52kg

Female

Age: 20

B85/W56/H88

**Riesbyfe Stridberg **Burier

Light Gray hair

Light Gray eyes

Pale skin

171cm Height

Weight 50kg

Female

Age: 21

B79/W56/H81

**Merem Solomon **burier, dead apostle ancestor

Black short hair

Bluish-black eyes

Fair skin

143cm Height

Weight 56kg

Male

Age: ?

**Archibald Kay **student

Blonde hair

Green eyes

Pale skin

166cm Height

Weight 48kg

Female

Age: 18

B78/W56/H81

**Waver Velvet **Professor

Greenish-black long hair

Greenish-black yes

Fair skin

160cm Height

Weight 66kg

Male

Age: 29

Restaurant El Grandeur

**Elizabeth Nartiro** manager, Sealing agent

Long brown hair

Brown Eyes

Pale skin

168cm Height

Weight 52kg

Female

Age: 21

B80/W60/H81

**Angelica Simore** Floor service, Assistant service floor manager, Sealing agent

Dark long brown hair tied into a pony tail

Brown eyes

Light pale skin

140cm Height

Weight 41kg

Female

Age 19

B76/W48/H62

**Mark Simore** Chef, ?

Black hair

Dark brown eyes

Fair skin

178cm Height

Wieght 64kg

Male

Age 23

**Amy Misato** Chef, Floor service, ?

Long Black hair tied into a pony tail

Grey eyes

pale skin

164cm Height

Weight 50

Female

Age 20

B84/W57/H81

**Naomi Lumina** Service floor manager, ?

Long orange hair

Yellow-brown eyes

pale skin

170cm Height

Weight 51kg

Female

Age 21

B85/W56/H82

**Apollo** Professor, ?

Short white hair

Red eyes

Pale skin

169cm height

Weight 60kg

Male

Age ?


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_In this world of us, belongingness is a need._**

**_You need to belong in order to live properly. Denying the truth means having a life of solitude. You need to mingle with others so you can live your life properly._**

**_No one can live alone. Everyone has a time in their life where they need others for support._**

**_There is also a saying in this world of us which is 'Survival of the fittest'_**

**_In our world the fittest survive._**

**_Is that true? Of course it is because if you would look around and observe your surrounding you can really say it's true. The world is full of struggles where if you don't fit then you don't belong and if you don't belong you will just be left out._**

**_Because of this, things have come and gone._**

**_The one that are fit for survival have stayed. They have lived the privilege to survive and be on top of others. They can live normally and have their fate in their own hands._**

**_The ones that don't fit tend to be left out. They don't have any incentives in life to live freely. They can either be a slave of others or they could just rot in the corner, unable to do anything. They can't control their fate, for their fate is being controlled by others._**

**_Due to this, creatures living in this world tend to seek the place where they belong. They look for a place where they fit. They war with each other for belongingness. They tend to have conflicts for them to fit into society._**

**_This justifies that belongingness is really a need._**

**_Because of this, groups have formed to survive and to suffice their needs. They tend to group where they belong and fight as one for if they do not they could be eliminated in the game called life._**

**_The game of life followed the rule of 'the strong survive and weak are crushed, eliminated or enslaved'._**

**_If a group doesn't belong into a society the society tends to eliminate them for they are just considered a pest or a hindrance for going on with life. They could just be a blockade for a better life._**

**_This is why the ones who are cast away try to take over. They strive to take over the society so they can be the ones to survive and for the ones in the society to be eliminated or become slaves for them._**

**_Due to this surviving takes place again._**

**_This is the cause of the war, a never ending cycle in this big world of us._**

**_War is something that can't be fully removed. It shows itself when a conflict is started. War is the effect of surviving. We tend to fight with each other for our needs. If it doesn't suffice for us, we look at others and try to obtain it from them if we can't we tend to use other means and this other means is war._**

**_War is said to be part of everyone's life. There can be no life without war for a simple conflict could be considering a simple war. There can only be temporary peace in life._**

**_Is that true?_**

**_Can't we survive by not having any war?_**

**_Can't war be put to an end?_**

**_Is there a way to stop having war?_**

**_Or is this big world of us only have one fate_**

**_The fate of all war_**

* * *

…Rin…

_Everything was black. I was walking, searching for a place to go._

_Soon, the setting changed and I could see the clock tower._

_That's right the clock tower, our next destination, the place where I would study to pursue my knowledge in magic thaumaturgy._

_But why am I here, I can't remember leaving the plane. The last thing I remember was when me, Shirou and senpai had boarded the plane. I don't think we have landed yet._

_Wait where is Shirou and senpai? I thought they were with me all this time._

_I decided to look for them and walk through the entrance of the building but the building turn into a disaster. The whole building began crumbling and it was slowly envelope in fire. I was shocked and took a step back. When I did that I almost stumble down for when I look below I found a body covered in blood._

_It was ripped into pieces with missing parts on its body._

_I was terrified._

_Where are those two?_

_Where is Shirou? I thought he wouldn't leave me... he promised me that he would always be there for me._

_I shrugged off the thought.. I just need to look for him. Maybe he had just gone off somewhere because he needed to do something. Dear God I hope he's ok, I need to look for him to know the situation._

_I manage to compose myself despite all the dead bodies lying around the ground and the burning clock tower behind me._

_I then run_

_And run_

_And run but no avail all in the faint hope of finding him._

_After that there was a sudden appearance in the thin air. It was at first only a small round light but after a few minutes it grew larger and larger and started cracking._

_It was a reality marble._

_Reality marbles manifest formed from a ball of light that envelopes the user in it and the intended target. They will be separated from the real world for they would violate the rules in this world for the things they do, will not be a part of reality._

_I then asked myself but whose reality marble is this? Deep down in my heart though, I knew.._

_My answer was given when it suddenly shattered, revealing two people. One was somewhat old with long black hair and having red crimson eyes. Despite having a warm color in the eyes the only thing they gave was coldness. The man was smiling widely, no.. it was not a smile, it was a grin, he's grinning evilly and it sent shivers down to my spine even though the man was not grinning at me._

_I then noticed that he was staring intently at someone. I then followed the man's gaze and I gasped from what I saw._

_It can't be…_

_Is it him?_

_Is it Shirou…_

_The man was staring directly at a red with a shade of grey haired boy who's kneeling down to the ground, covered in blood._

_My faint hope that it might be someone else was crushed when I saw two pieces of evidence in the ground._

_Two blades_

_Kanshou and Bakuya_

_It was all I need to confirm that it was really Shirou._

_I then sense that Shirou's mana was empty. 'But why?' I ask myself. I then tried to send my mana to him but became horrified when the process didn't work._

_Is our connection cut?_

_Is the bond between us gone?_

_I tried to run to him but no strength can be found in my legs. I drop from my knees when the man suddenly walks towards Shirou chuckling. I called out to Shirou hoping that he would snap out of his daze and run away. I don't know if he's in daze or if he can't move. But he needs to run. Death will find him if he doesn't._

_I called up to him again and again but no voice was coming out from my mouth._

"Ri…?" _I heard a voice._

The scene then became a picture that froze and shattered.

"Rin…?" I heard the voice again.

I realize that I was dreaming. For when I open my eyes I saw the concerned look of my boyfriend.

He then asked "Rin are you alright? You've been stirring in your sleep for a while now but don't seem to be waking up"

Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I then muttered under my breath "I-It's good to see you're alright"

"E-Eh of course I'm alright" Shirou stated as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. I felt a surge of happiness when I heard his voice. It's really him. I don't need to think about the one earlier. It was just a dream…just a dream.

He then asked "Were you having a nightmare? You know we can talk about it" he whispered to my ear arms still wrapped around me.

"It's nothing" I stated smiling even though he doesn't see it.

We just stayed like that for a while not until a I heard another voice "Hey 'love-birds' we're now here"

We both break away blushing furiously. I look at senpai who is grinning mischievously at us. It seems we were so caught up in the moment and I forgot she's right beside Shirou.

"Shut up senpai" I stated.

She chuckled and stated "Issei and Himuro-san are very good teachers"

I just growled but inside my self I was happy that Shirou was beside me alive and alright.

I felt the plane stopped and when I gaze outside the window I saw that we are on the airport. Across the airport I can see the trees at one side of the place and a tall huge rectangular shaped building at the other side. It was glass made and it seemed to be the airport.

The stewardess then showed up and announced that we just landed safely and thanked us for riding. We then stood up and all of us formed a line and go outside.

As I step out of the plane it was rather cold despite that it was not winter. There was no snow but the morning breeze was cold but also comfortable.

That's right today is March 4, XXXX well today was my first month with Shirou being a couple. I don't know if he remembers it but I don't mind he's company is more than enough.

After he came into my mind I then started looking for him. When I turned back I saw him helping senpai in her luggages. I smiled for even in simple things helping is really in his nature well sometimes it just goes out of hand.

We then walk towards the airport. After we reach that we walk towards the counter for they would check our passports.

After we were done with that we then stop and sit down at the chairs in the waiting area.

I then ask them "Do you have other things to do before we go there?"

Shirou shook his head and stated "Nope, you know I'll just follow you here as your apprentice so I guess I'll be around you most of the time." he then paused and think for a while. He then continued "Well maybe I'll look for a part time job since we would also be paying some bills on for some daily expenses"

"Well how about you senpai?" I asked as I averted my gaze to Bazett-senpai.

"Well as for me I would report to the association and also do some explaining as to why I have been gone for a long time" she paused also and began thinking. She then asked "Uh by the way do you mind if I said to them that I destroyed the grail?"

We both shook our heads. I then stated "Of course not besides they might not believe that we were able to destroy it. It would also cause us some unwanted attention"

Bazett-senpai smiled and stated "Thanks"

"You shouldn't have ask" Shirou stated. We just stayed like that for a few moments not until Shirou spoke.

"Uh guys shouldn't we get moving we still need to find a place to stay"

"I already made reservations so it's not a problem" I stated

"I already have my room in the dorm I stayed so it shouldn't also be a problem"

"I see well now that's settled let's get going"

Me and senpai nodded and we proceeded outside the airport.

I called up a taxi and I stated the destination to the driver. He nodded and we entered the taxi. Shirou and I were on the back seat while senpai was at the front seat.

"Norwich dormitory?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah that's where we'll be staying" I answered.

"It's a students dorm right Rin?"

"Yeah how'd you know senpai?"

"Well it just happen to be near mine and it's famous among some students in the school"

I then noted the word 'school'. It means the mage association. We can't really use it freely for it would spill some information that would give us some big trouble.

With that were on the road again. It would be another long trip. I fell asleep again resting my head on Shirou's shoulder.

* * *

…Shirou…

I smiled at how peaceful Rin was when sleeping. I also look at senpai who was smiling at us. I see her face in the mirror even if she doesn't look directly at us.

I then remembered what happened in the trip. My smile fell and worry started surging through me. She's not only stirring lately but she look terrified even though she's asleep.

I began thinking the reasons as to why that happened. We just left Fuyuki and have a one memorable night with everybody. The more that I think about it the more the answers became blurry.

I sighed when no answers came into my mind. I just look at her and stroke her hair for a few times and she made a small smile that washed away all my worries.

Well I should just wait for her to tell me. For now I should be contended with her being with me. I'll just do everything I can to make her safe. Besides not only I did promise to someone but I also promise to myself.

After that I doze off and after a few minutes a gently rested my head on top of hers and my mind goes blank and I began to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt the taxi slowed down and shortly after that it stopped.

"Hey guys were here better wake up" senpai stated.

I rub my eyes and smiled when I saw Rin sleeping…she looked so beautiful.

I was cut off at my stare when senpai shouted again. "Oi! Rin wake up! We're here!"

It startled me I then gave her a look saying 'What was that for?'

She seems to understand my look for she stated "You can thank me later"

I frowned at her and asked "What for? You almost bust up my ears"

Now she frowned and stated "It's for waking her up idiot. I know you can't do that" she paused and her frown turned into a smirk when she continued "Not when you have been smiling while staring at her"

I blushed on what she has stated. All of those are true but it's so careless of me for doing that. Now I don't have anything to counter that back.

I was then brought back to reality when I felt stir. She slowly lifted her head while rubbing her eyes.

"On were here..." she stated in a low tone.

I then stated forgetting the small incident lately "Yes, and we really should get going now"

She nods and we got out of the taxi.

After paying we then started walking towards the path to the dorm. We were drop not exactly at the place since taxis aren't allowed to enter there.

Well now I think it would be a secluded place if public vehicles couldn't enter.

I was confirmed from my suspicions when we stopped at a large gate and pass the gates are buildings. There was one big building in particular at the middle.

"So this is the Norwich dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well I'll better be going I should report anytime now" senpai stated. We both nodded and she started walking away.

I then look back at Rin and asked "Well now that I know where we are going I need to find a part time job soon"

"That's a good idea Shirou, well I'll be getting the room ready while you go find a job. I'll follow shortly after that" she stated as she started walking away carrying the luggages. She carry it with ease but it still look somewhat off so I asked.

"Are you sure you can carry all those things?"

"Of course" she stated. She started to walk away but stopped and looked at me again she then stated "By the way send me a message if anything comes up. I'll be doing the same thing for you"

"Okay"

She nods and she continued walking away.

I then turn around and started walking to the city. I think in a city there would be plenty of part time jobs.

* * *

…Luvia…

I was sent by my family to study at the mage association. I disagree with them for I don't need teaching anymore. I already am a skilled fighter. But no matter what I tried my parents won't listen to me. They said that studying here would give me more knowledge and it is also a place to prove myself.

In the clock tower you would be observe by some officials running it. It would make the name of the family more famous if a representative of a family has done something remarkable.

Right now I'm on my way to the clock tower but first I have to go to the Norwich dormitory where I would stay.

I'm now riding our own car driven by my butler and inside was me and my two maids.

After a few moments of waiting we then stop at the gates of a large compound.

The gates opened slowly and we stopped in front of a large building. The building was well built and well designed. The place looks really neat and no signs of any trash can be found. I sighed when I thought about my lifestyle, always placed in an elegant place. It's not that I don't like it but it seems to be so much wasteful when you could just live a simple life.

Well it's my parents who are paying for my stay. I don't really that have much to spend since it's not my money being used.

The door then was opened by my butler. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the dormitory. When I entered it was really well designed for when you look in a commoners view you would see it as a hotel. The carpet was red, the furniture's are all new if you look carefully and there were large famous paintings hanging in the wall.

I smiled and just let myself be contended. 'At least I got I nice place to stay' I thought to myself.

I then walk up to the reception desk followed by my maids and said "Reservations for Edelfelt"

The receptionist was talking to someone. I didn't pay attention to the person for the receptionist turned her attention towards me and said "Ah it's good to see you Ms. Edelfelt I'm Octavia Leyland I have been waiting"

I raised one eyebrow and stated "What for?"

"It seems there have been some errors in our reservations"

"What do you mean?" I asked still having my calm composure.

"Well you said that you would like to reserve the 28th room but it was apparently have been reserved also"

"What?" I frowned while I asked.

"I'm sorry again but you can't be able to take the room alone"

"Well who is this person who has the same reservation like me?" I asked.

"It's her" she said as she averted her gaze to the girl standing beside me for a while. I then heard her "She's the one who apparently have the room reserved also"

I scanned the girl and noted her features. She's somewhat on the same height as me, having a black hair and it was tied in two ponytails from each side. She's wearing a red shirt with a design of white cross at the middle, short skirt and long black leggings. From the looks of it she looks like an Asian. She's also having aqua blue cerulean eyes. She then turned her gaze to me and we stared for a while.

* * *

…Rin…

I entered the dormitory and found that the descriptions of this place were really true.

It was really elegant and clean. I smiled when I thought about having the right decision reserving at this place. I walk up to the desk and said "Reservations for Tohsaka"

"It's good to see you Ms. Tohsaka I'm Octavia Leyland I have some things to discuss with you"

I raised one of my eyebrows and asked "What is it?"

"Well you see one of our employers made an error with the reservations"

I then put up the puzzle quickly and continued her statement "and that error was the one in mine?" It was almost a statement rather than a question.

"Yes I'm sorry Ms. Tohsaka but it seems someone also reserve the room all for herself"

I frowned at that and stated "Well now who might be this person?"

"Oh here she is" she stated as she averted her gaze past me. I didn't follow her actions and just sighed.

After a few moments she then turned her gaze back towards me and stated "Please wait for moment Ms. Tohsaka I would ask her to have some negotiations with you"

I just nod and she then turned her attention to the new comer.

I didn't really look directly at the new comer but from the looks of it she has an orange blonde hair and having brown red eyes. She seems to be in the same height as me if not maybe a little taller.

After a few moments I felt her gaze turn towards me. I also turned my gaze towards her. Now that I observe directly she looks like a noble. I mentally frowned for she looks like an aristocrat one that belongs to a rich family, those who were so proud of their family name and their treasures.

She's wearing a sleeveless blue dress, white shoes and wearing white gloves. Her hair is also not flowing normally as it was curled and there are also two blue ribbons the same as me wearing black ones except mine was use as for pony tail.

After a few minutes of staring she then stated "Good morning I'm Luviagelita Edelfelt, Luvia for short. And you are?"

"Rin, Tohsaka Rin" I stated.

"Well now Ms. Edelfelt I ask you kindly to choose another room"

I mentally frowned while a fake smile showed in my face "Well now why would I do that"

"It's because I have reserve the place first" she stated the obvious.

"Reserve the place? And what are you going to do with the whole place Ms. Edelfelt?" I asked sarcastically.

"It is none of you're business I could give you another room if you want"

I then got irritated at that. It was one I hated when the rich people starts using money as a deciding factor. This is one thing I wouldn't give in. "I don't want it besides I have also made reservations"

"Why you…" she muttered under her breath. She then paused and composes herself for a moment she also put up a smile and stated "Well now then what are you're conditions for moving to another room?"

"None" I stated and I smirk when I saw her frown. "Besides we're all students her right what's wrong with sharing a room?"

"So what if were students?" She asked sarcastically.

"It just means that we are all equal here and should receive equal treatment. If you can't understand it let me make it simpler for you, you don't need a whole room all by yourself"

She then narrowed her eyes at me which cause me to smile inwardly.

My smile appeared when I remembered something that only few have and stated "And if I may inform you I happened to have been recommended by the some Lords in the association…how about you?"

She still has the frown and she stated "It doesn't matter besides what are your proofs for having those recommendations?"

I then pulled the recommendation letter that I've been keeping. I smirk, showed it to her and stated "Well here's your proof Ms. Edelfelt"

She seemed a little shock which cause me to smile but my smile vanished when she smirk which irritated me. She then stated "That's it? A piece of paper?"

"Well now aren't you knowledgeable enough to have been able to recognize this letter?"

She then frowned and stated "Of course I know it"

"Well it seems I'm a better student than you I think I should deserve better also if you think you are in a higher class than me so... why don't you move of to-"

I was cut off when a curse magic flew through the paper and then past me.

She then stated "Oh sorry my hands slipped you're saying?" she asked smirking.

I looked at the recommendation letter and saw a hole in it. That's it! That's the last straw of my patience "Why you little pest you're going to regret doing this!" I exclaimed I then bring my hands and positioned myself. I then fire a Gandr curse past her grazing her cheek.

I smirk and stated "Oooopps it looks like I missed" I can hear the receptionist pleading for us to stop. But I think I wouldn't stop not until I can see her at loss.

"Why you!" she shouted she then fired Gandr shots at me. I easily dodge it for I can see where the projectile shots are going to hit. It was thanks to the training the Shirou and senpai thought me.

With my reinforce body I easily maneuvered in the lobby and fired Gandr shots at her. We both frowned when it looks like no one was hitting each other.

When we both realize that I drew a jewel out of my pocket and I saw her do the same thing. Well now I think she uses jewel mage craft also. I then stated "Well I think you're using the same magic as me"

She smirks and stated "Well at least we can see who is stronger. I think that would be…me"

I frowned again and began muttering a spell. We both threw at the same time and the two jewels collided and brought an explosion. There was smoke everywhere and I heard the receptionist shouted "GUARDS!"

After that there were two guards running up to us, I frowned when I knew where this is going. I stop the guard and said "You don't need to restrain me I would gladly leave this place"

As the smoke subsided I saw the reception desk shattered into pieces. The receptionist then scolded "From now on you two are banned from coming to the Norwich dormitory"

I just walk away and it seems she does the same. When we reach outside she then entered her car but stopped.

She looked at me and stated sarcastically "Well now thanks for everything Ms. Tohsaka Rin"

I frowned and felt my body wanting to blow her up again.

I managed to compose myself so I replied sarcastically "You're welcome Ms. Luviagelita Edelfelt"

She just frowned and entered her car. The car then leaves quickly and I also did the same.

I walk outside the compound and the gates closed behind me. I sighed and thought to myself what an awful day it was. First I dreamt of Shirou being killed and now this? Are there more to come?

I sighed again but compose myself. It was a good thing I made preparations. There was another dormitory near here that also has some good facilities. It was the Broadway dormitory.

I then started walking towards the destination when I suddenly remembered this was also the same path that Shirou has taken. Maybe I can bump on to him on my way.

I just dropped of the idea. I needed to get our things fixed so we can settle down there later. After that I should also help him find a part time job. He should not be the only one looking for a job. Maybe we can have the same work so I could be with him more. I dropped again the subject when because I should be thinking of other things. If we happened to have the same job then it just happened.

That's right I needed to send him a message. Well I can do that later after I have settled down at the dormitory.

With that I continued walking the path towards the Broadway Dormitory.

* * *

…Luvia…

Grr! That girl makes my blood boil. Who do she thinks she is speaking like that. Her attitude is what I hated the most. A sarcastic one that is also unpredictable and on the top of that annoying.

I breathe in and breathe out for a few times to compose myself. I should just forget about that girl since I may not be seeing her again.

She said she was a student but never mind that the clock tower is huge it could be called a town or even a city.

I was snap out of my thought when I heard my butler asked "Uh Luvia-sama where are we going now?"

"Francis, get me my own mansion. Tell my parents I wouldn't be living in the dormitory" I paused. I knew he was about to protest so I continued "And if they're going to have some questions about it tell them I've got my own reasons"

"Yes Luvia-sama"

I sighed and closed my eyes to let myself feel relaxed. The travel just continued after that.

* * *

…Shirou…

I started looking for I job after I left Rin at the Norwich dormitory gate.

I sighed when I got the wrong idea for looking a part time job. I started looking at the far side of the city first thinking that they would have more job openings.

I was wrong for there are only few job openings and those few are all full time. I can't work full time for I would also be studying. Even though I work hard I can't imagine myself being exhausted out beyond reach.

I then get back towards the dorm thinking there would be an opening there. I dropped the idea of the Norwich dormitory for it was almost complete when I first look at it and I can't see any shops there which might have a job opening.

As I got to another tall dormitory it was a huge building. There where three buildings connected by a bridge. One in front and at the middle whiles the other two where at the back. I then averted my gaze towards the restaurant below the building.

It was rather a simple restaurant when you look at it. I then walk towards the restaurant hoping to find a job.

My face brighten up despite the exhaustion brought after the travel and all the walking because there was a flier saying 'Looking for a part timer'.

I then entered the restaurant. When I opened the door and entered I scanned the area, since it's still morning there was still no people. I can only see the one in the counter since its right in front of the entrance. The restaurant looks simple yet it is still somewhat classy and the atmosphere in here is relaxing.

The one in the counter greeted me.

"Good morning sir table for one?" The lady with orange hair and brown eyes in the counter asked. She was wearing a white uniform having a black ribbon at the middle, also wearing a short skirt with long leggings. It kind of look like what Rin was always wearing except for the red shirt since she's wearing a white uniform.

I shook my head and asked "No I'm not a customer I was hoping if the part time job slot is still open"

She smiled and said "Oh so you would like to apply for a part time job?"

"Yes is the slot still open?"

"Yes please come with me" the lady said as she led me inside the door for the employees. After that we got through another door which looks like a door for the manager.

The orange haired lady first entered the room and I heard her said "Elizatbeth there's a boy here who is looking for a part time job"

"Okay" the person said. From what I said it was a feminine voice and it has a low voice in it.

The orange haired lady came out again and motioned me to enter and she leaved to return to her post.

My suspicions where confirmed when I saw that it was a girl. But I didn't somewhat expect what I saw. From the looks of it the manager is somewhat having the same age as me. She has a long brown hair flowing through her back and having those brown eyes which show mixture of warmness and coldness and having a pale colored skin.

She's wearing a black blouse having some blue stripes at the sleeves. That's all I can observe for she is sitting at her wooden desk having a cup of coffee and some papers sprawled at the table.

I just notice that we have been staring with each other so I decided to speak "Uh I'm Emiya Shirou I'm looking for a part time job is the hiring still open?" I can see her eye was raised somewhat from hearing my name. Does she now about the name Emiya? Nah I don't think that's the case maybe it's because I'm an Asian and the name doesn't sound easy to speak besides the only people who should have really known the name Emiya are the ones in the mage association.

"Well I'm Nartiro Elizabeth and yes the job opening is still open"

"Will I meet the job's standards?" I asked.

"Well state what you can do" she stated. She then take's a sip from her coffee.

"Well I can clean, carry and I can cook also but I don't know if I will be able to meet the restaurants standards. I also learn quickly in case there are things needed to be learned"

"Okay you're hired. We'll see about you're cooking but for now you'll settle with cleaning I'll also have you at the service floor sometime but you still need some time to learn"

"Will I get training from you?" I asked.

"Nope not me I just sit here" I frowned from that what kind of manager she is just sitting there. "I'll have you trained by one of the employees"

"Could I ask a question first before I accept the job?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could I always have night shifts I have school in the morning that's why I look for a part time job and not a full time. I may also have some absences"

She just shrugged off and said "It doesn't matter you just need to report here at least three times a week. But you need to tell me you're schedule so I can properly distribute the shift. And about the absences you should give me a call or a message before doing that. You will be given you're salary every time you work so it would be no work no salary"

"Well that's fine with me"

"Well now that's settled" she paused as she pressed a button on the telephone and stated "Angelica, come here you're going to train a new employee"

In a matter of seconds a girl who is shorter than me…well way shorter she doesn't look like an adult or a teenager. She also seemed to be a cheerful one unlike the manager who always kept a straight face because she's smiling brightly and the atmosphere around her was light. She also has a pale skin but the manager was a little lighter and she has a dark brown hair which is tied into one pony tail flowing through her back. She also has those brown eyes which gives the look of warmness.

She's having the same uniform as the one at the counter.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Uh hello?" I stated not sure what to say.

She then look at the manager and asked "Uh Elizabeth what should I teach him"

"Well show him around first so he could be familiar at the place then after you're done with that teach him all the things you know"

"Alright well let's go uh?" she asks smiling.

I smiled back and stated "Shirou, Emiya Shirou"

"Well I'm Angelica, Simore Angelica I'll be your teacher from now on just ask me if you have any questions" she stated proudly

"Uh I've been thinking…could I ask you a question"

She looked at me curiously and then stated "That's what I said wasn't it? Well what is it?"

"How old are you?" it just came out of my mouth.

She smiled and then stated "I'm 19 years old"

"What?!" I stated in disbelief. She doesn't really look like a 19year old.

She frowned and pouted "Hey if you should know I'm just not that tall"

This time I felt guilt for asking that question "Uh sorry I didn't mean to. But really?"

She sighed and stated "Yeah it's the truth why how old are you"

"Well I'm 18"

"Wow you're 18 and you're already tall"

Just then Elizabeth interjected "Enough with the ages guys go to work already"

"Yes Mam!" we both stated in unison.

She then stated "Well let's go" with that we started to walk away but stopped when Elizabeth called to us "Oi Shirou if you know someone looking for a job there's still another slot open"

"Okay I'll tell that if I saw someone"

With that we started walking away.

Angelica showed me around the restaurant. It was not that big but not really that small she showed me where the stocks are placed, where the kitchen is, where the utensils, cups and plates are, and where the waiting area is.

It was not really hard to memorize. The place was not complex and finding the right place was just easy. While she's teaching me I was also able to meet the other staffs.

The lunch came right after that and I ate lunch there also. It's a good thing she treat me for lunch for I forgot my money at Rin's luggage. Well I'll just pay her later even if she doesn't accept.

She told me that she was once a part timer at the restaurant but got into full time after working for a while.

After we eat, she then continues showing me around. There's not much left to show so she started teaching me the things she knows. She started on organizing things like where to put what and other things that should be placed in the right place. After that she then taught me how to clean the things around the restaurant like cleaning the plates, cups, glass, utensils, tables and other things needed to be neat and clean. Then the last thing she taught me was serving. Well I already now the gist of it since I have come through some restaurant in Fuyuki. One thing they all had in common was serving with a smile. Request of the customers are to be complied unless it's beyond reasoning.

We just continued the whole day training me. I watched as the customers come and go. It seems this restaurant is pretty popular. Angelica said that the customers now are just few I have to wait until weekends and it would be full.

It was now afternoon when I remembered something. I still haven't received any message from Rin. Is something up? She said she'll follow me after she's done fixing our things. If she's to follow me she would send me a message for she doesn't no where I am.

When I was about to send her a message my phone blink and a message showed itself. It was from Rin.

**Sorry some things came up **

**and there have been a few**

**problems at the Norwich Dorm-**

**itory. We will move to a new**

**dorm find the Broadway dormit-**

**ory it should just be near the**

**Norwich. Just ask some people**

**you see.**

**By the way sorry I can't help**

**you find a job now. I'm fixing **

**some things right now I'll just**

**find a part time job tomorrow**

**besides school starts at the **

**mage association not until ne-**

**xt week.**

With that the message has ended. I wonder what happened. Well I'll just ask her about that later. For now I should be focusing on what is being taught to me here.

* * *

…Rin…

…lately after the incident…

Right now I'm walking towards the Broadway dormitory.

It was really a long walk if you would consider the bags I carry but with the help of my reinforced body I carried the luggage with ease.

I felt proud of myself for having a secondary plan and knowing another good place to stay. The door comes at a fair price and with the help of being recommended the price was lowered much more it could be considered as cheap. Almost all people living there are people from the mage association. But there are still normal people living there unlike the Norwich dormitory which is exclusive for the mage association so most of the people living there are nobles. It's a good thing I hadn't drop the reservation I made there until the incident lately. I was going to drop it if I have entered the room at the Norwich but it seems the world has other plans for me.

My smile vanished when I thought about it. Maybe that's why I had a second plan because what happened earlier was really fated to happen.

I shook my head and just dropped the idea. It's just a coincidence. I should still feel proud for thinking advance. I should just focus right now in getting to the place.

After a few minutes of walk I reach the place. I look up at the tall building which is in front of me. It was way taller than the Norwich for the Norwich is composed of many buildings unlike this one it's just compose of three, one main building and two at the back of it all connected by a bridge.

I then entered the building and as I observe it was also neat and clean and having a nice atmosphere. The only difference was this was not really elegant like having paintings in the wall or having antique furniture's or carvings inside. It was rather simple. The walls where painted in white and you can see that it was well cleaned for you cannot see any other shade of color. The flooring was also white and tables and chairs are just simple like the one at the airport.

I then approach the reception desk. There was a lady right there. I walk up to her and stated. "Reservations for Tohsaka"

The lady smiled and stated "It's good to see you have arrived Ms. Tohsaka I'm Karen Leyland. The room you reserve at the top floor was ready to be used"

"Well thanks. Can I have the keys to the room?"

"Of course" she then took the keys hooked at the bulletin at her back.

"Thanks I'll get going now"

"Have a nice stay"

I then continued walking. I then used the elevator to go up since it's on the top floor of the main building. The room was on the 40th floor and having a good view of the surroundings. I choose the same room at the Norwich because I want to stay at a relaxing place. But it was ruined if not for that Edelfelt girl.

My blood began to boil as I remembered that orange haired girl. I breathe in and breathe out to compose myself.

I didn't notice that someone also entered the elevator because my eyes were closed. I just heard a smirk which confused me.

I then heard "What are you doing Rin? Some kind of chant?"

It shocked me when I realize whose voice it was. My suspicions where confirmed when I opened my eyes. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Well this is the dormitory where I stay" she stated the obvious.

"I see"

"Well then…what are you doing here?" she asked. I frowned when I remembered again the incident. "It's a long story. For a summary I was banned at the Norwich because of some girl"

She chuckled "What? You loose your temper to some girl?"

This time I frowned at her "It's not funny I was compose at that time not until she shot me a Gandr shot which cause a fight to start. Of course you know me I wouldn't back down"

Her chuckle turns into a smile "Well of course. Well look on the bright side at least we leave on the same dorm"

"Well I guess I can put up to that"

"By the way where's Shirou?"

"He left to find some part time job while I fixed our things"

"I see by the way what room do you have?"

"40A5" I stated

Her smiled grew wider "That's great it's just near mine. Mine is 40A2"

"I see…by the way what are you doing at the 20th floor?"

"Nothing really I just visited an old friend"

"Well okay" after that the elevator came to a stop and we go out of the elevator.

"Rin would you mind if I come into your room?" she then smirk "I mean yours and Shirou's room"

I blush a bit and stated while stammering a little "S-Suit yourself"

After that we walk to the fifth room of the 40th floor of the main building.

I then get the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. After I opened I smiled with what I saw.

It was a simple room a bed, a desk, a drawer and the one I like was the veranda. I heard senpai chuckled again which cause me to frown.

I look at her still a frown on my face and ask "What's funny?"

"Nothing" she said her chuckle just turn into a smile.

I sighed and just shrugged it off. I then walk inside the room it's not to small yet not too big. It was just the right size.

I then brought the luggage near the drawer and plopped myself at the bed. I felt senpai sat the bed also.

She then asked "Exhausted?"

Before I could answer my stomach was the one who answered which caused me to blush. "I see you're hungry, well there's a cafeteria in this dorm why don't we eat there besides I haven't eaten anything also."

"I think that's a good idea" I stated slightly embarrassed and still having a small shade of red in my cheeks.

With that we go down the elevator again. It was a good thing that the elevator was fast for if not traveling to the 40th floor then to the 1st floor would be a long and tiring one.

When we arrived at the first floor senpai lead me through a door and I was surprised that there was really a cafeteria. It was just like at the school but this one is slightly smaller.

We then ordered our foods and sat at the chair where there's no one eating. We then started eating and there was only silence between us.

It was senpai who breaks the silence when she asked.

"So Rin what have really happened earlier?"

I sighed and then stated "Well I already told you I was banned from the dormitory because of the girl"

She swallowed her food and then stated "I know that's not the whole story"

"Well there have been errors in the reservations. It seems the room I reserve wants to be reserve by that girl alone for herself" I can see senpai frown from that statement. I then continued "Then the one assigned for the reservations made an error. The girl then asked me to change rooms but you know I wouldn't back down to that especially when it's to a person like her"

Senpai just nodded so I continued "After that I told her that why not share a room besides where all students. She didn't accept the proposal and stated 'So what if where students' I got irritated by that. I decided to show her the recommendation letter to show that I'm not just any kind of student. I smirk when she was shocked but my smirk vanish when she smirks back at me. I still have my composure at that time not until she shot a Gandr shot the burn a hole through the paper and the past through my side of the face. That's when I snap. While she was smiling I shot a Gandr shot back at her which grazed her face"

This time senpai was now finished eating and now bursting into laughter. I also chuckled when I remembered the face of that Edelfelt girl. I then continued to tell senpai the rest of the story.

After I finished she stated chuckling "That's a good one Rin I wish I could've been there" she paused and compose herself. She then asked "By the way Rin you never told me the name of the girl"

"Edelfelt, Luviagelita Edelfelt" I stated.

* * *

…Luvia…

"Wha-*Achoo!*"

"Luvia-sama are you alright do you have cold?" Francis asked.

"It's alright Francis it's just a random sneeze"

* * *

…Rin…

"Wow you know that the Edelfelt's are one strong family. You're really one brave girl" senpai stated.

"Well I've heard some stories about them. But you know I wouldn't really back down that easily"

"Of course, not when you stand up against a heroic spirit in your life"

"Well that's true"

"Well I better get going now I still haven't reported since I visited some old friends"

"Well me too I need to get the room ready"

With that we both bid our goodbyes to each other

I then go to our room again and started readying it.

I remove all the clothing's in the bag and some other things. I smiled when I got one last thing at my bag.

It was a picture frame.

A picture of Fujimura-sensei, Sakura, Bazett-senpai, Shirou and I.

A picture from the graduation a few days ago, well it was just a few days ago but it felt so long already. But no time to think about that now, I need to focus myself on making me and Shirou a proper and better magus.

I just placed the picture frame at the desk and I started sorting things out.

I continued to sort things when suddenly I remembered. I haven't sent a message to Shirou yet.

Right after that I got my phone and send him a message that there have been a change of plans.

After doing that I continued to fix the things.

* * *

…Shirou…

It was now 6:00pm and I'm here at work. We just finished my training and now I'm being put to practice. I serve some of the drinks and well it's not really that hard.

They said that my shift ends at 6:30 so it should just be a few minutes from now. Just then I felt my phone vibrate a little.

I took it out of my pocket and saw that there's a message in it, it was from Rin.

**Shirou I forgot to tell you th-**

**e place is 40A5 just ask at th-**

**reception desk and tell them**

**my name.**

**By the way I need help in fix-**

**ing our things. It seems no **

**matter what I do it's still me-**

**ssy**

I sighed when I thought about Rin fixing things. She's not really good at fixing things for instead of fixing it is becoming a mess. She's somewhat different from Sakura in that matter.

Well I guess I'll have more things to do when I go home.

I just then returned my focus at the job right now.

* * *

After the work I was given my first salary. I don't really needed much money for Kiritsugu has left me a big amount but I don't want to rely on it that's why I'm working, besides having a part time job is fun and could also be an exercise.

After I put it in my pocket I then looked at Elizabeth and asked "Uh what…by the way what should I call you?"

"Just call me Elizabeth" she stated plainly

"Right Elizabeth where is the Broadway Dormitory?"

"It's the building outside didn't you read the sign board 'BROAD WAY DORMITORY'?"

I blushed slightly because of embarrassment. I sighed and stated "Well sorry thanks for answering. I'll go here tomorrow again"

"Okay by the way when can I have the schedule of you're classes?"

"Maybe around this week or the next one. The classes will start next week"

"I see well goodbye then"

"Okay goodbye"

After that I left through the backdoor.

* * *

…3rd's point of view…

Unknown to Shirou after he left Bazett entered the restaurant.

"Hi Angel" Bazett stated as she saw the short dark brown haired girl.

"Hi Baz long time no see" Angelica stated as she approach her.

Bazett then asked "Is she there?"

"Yeah right this way"

* * *

…Shirou…

As I entered the dormitory I sighed for not noticing the big sign board. Well maybe it's because I was so focus in finding a part time job.

I then approach the reception desk and ask "Uh excuse me could I ask where the room of 40A5 is? It's the room of Tohsaka Rin"

"Just go to the 40th floor of this building and look for the fifth room"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Have a good night sir"

I then walk towards the elevator.

After a few minutes I found myself at the 40th floor. Well it was the last stop since it's at the top floor.

I got out of the elevator and after that I found the fifth room. I then knock a few times. I then heard "It's open" it was Rin's voice.

I slowly opened the door and frowned from the mess I saw. Clothes are scattered everywhere and the luggage are just slump at the floor.

"What happened here?"

She sighed and stated "Well I can't seem to sort it out properly. I've been doing this for hours"

I sighed and then walk up to her "Well just hand me the clothes and I'll be the one sorting it out"

She smiled and said "Thanks Shirou"

With that my frowned vanished. Well that's one of my weakness I don't know why but when she have a request accompanied by a soft smile it's hard to say no. I just sighed and then started sorting out.

After that I then close the luggages and then put them at one side. I smiled at the job well done for I have only finished it in a few minutes unlike Rin who didn't finish it for hours.

"You know you should take some lessons in cleaning" I just blurted out. I then became nervous when I realize what I just said. I braced myself for a hit but none came. Instead I heard a soft voice that said "Yeah I think I do"

I then became worried "What's up? Exhausted?"

"Yeah and I'm hungry already?"

I smiled and then asked her "Want to eat?"

"Yeah let's go down the cafeteria"

"There's a cafeteria here?"

"Yeah I'll lead the way just follow me" she said as she walks away. I followed her and when we got outside she locked the door and we go down the first floor.

After that we entered a room and I saw what really looks like a cafeteria.

We then buy something for dinner and settled ourselves at an empty spot.

We then started to eat silently.

I decided to break the silence "Hey Rin you haven't told me why we changed places?"

She frowned and stated "It's a long story. For a summary I'm banned there since I have a fight with a girl and that's that no more questions. Now let me be the one asking questions. What did you do this past morning till this night?"

I frowned when she didn't let me asked questions anymore.

I just sighed and answered her question "Well I found a part time job"

Her face somewhat brighten up which cause me to smile. She then asked "Really where is it?"

"It's just outside this dormitory. It's a restaurant"

"What's the name" she asked.

"It's…" I trailed off I forgot about that. I knew the place but I forgot the name.

"Sorry I forgot"

She sighed and then continued to eat. She then stated "Well I should also start looking for one tomorrow"

I then remember something "That's right my manager ask me if I have someone I know. There is still one more slot"

She smiled again and said "Well now that would be nice"

"Yeah I'll take you there tomorrow"

"Alright but did you said to your manager that you would be studying?"

"Yeah she's okay with it I ask her if I can only have night shifts and she's fine with that. As for the absences I should call her. Salary is for every day that you work"

"Wow you really find a nice job"

I just smiled. I then asked "By the way when will we go to the ass-"

I was cut off when she suddenly talks "You mean the SCHOOL?"

I then made a mental note never to use the term related to magic and only use school to refer to that. "Sorry…yeah the school?"

"Well maybe on Wednesday"

"Alright"

We just finished eating right after that. We then leave the cafeteria with our stomachs full.

We then go to the 40th floor to rest.

It was now 9:00pm. Wow so much time has passed.

We then walk through the door of our room.

Just then when she opened the room I frowned again. Why haven't I noticed it? Is it because of the mess lately?

The one problem

There is only one bed.

I sighed when I entered the room. She then stated "I'll just change to my pajamas Shirou" she said as she entered to the bathroom.

I just changed to a white shirt but still wearing my pants. I always slept like this.

When she came back she's wearing a yellow pajamas she looked beautiful especially because her hair was down.

She then stated blushing "You know Shirou staring is a bad habit"

I blushed and stated stammering a little "E-Eh sorry about that"

Then there was silence.

I then brought up the problem I saw lately "Well I'll just be sleeping at the floor I'll just lay a blanket there while you sleep at the bed"

I then saw her blush. It seems she only realize that the room she got has only one bed "Sorry Shirou you know you can sleep in the bed if you want"

"It's alright"

She then looks away and asked softly "Why? Don't you want to sleep with me?"

This time I blushed furiously. Why the heck is she asking that now? Because of this I stammered answering "N-No, i-it's not that"

She then looks at me still blushing. She then stated "I already told you it's alright"

"A-Are you sure?"

This time her blush slightly faded and she sighed "It's not like we haven't slept with each other"

I blushed furiously and she also did the same. It seems she just noticed what she had said "W-Well-" I stated but was cut off.

I was cut off when she shouted "Just sleep in the bed with me. Done!"

"W-Well if you say so…"

I then slowly placed myself at one side of the bed. I just stared at the ceiling forcing myself to calm down. When I felt the bed slightly shifted I just closed my eyes to calmed my nerves down because I know Rin has just placed herself on the bed.

After that there was only silence.

I slowly began to calm down not until a hand was wrapped against me.

My nerves were shaking again. But I calmed down when I heard her voice "Good night and I love you, Shirou"

I then opened my eyes only to find Rin embracing me with her eyes closed and snoozing slightly already. I smiled and remembered something. I then said "Well happy one month anniversary Rin, good night and I love you too"

It seems she's still slightly awake for her face formed a small smile.

Well it seems despite all the events that happened in our first day in London everything turned out alright.

I then close my eyes and began to doze off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

…Shirou…

There was something off in my sleep right now.

I feel warm and comfortable right now but I'm not sure what it is though. I don't remember having blankets with me. I just remembered myself lying in the bed yesterday after a long day of looking for a job and being able to find one. After that I got home to…wait I think I remember now.

I then slowly open my eyes and my vision was blurry. I feel faint warmth of breath which startled me. But I calmed down when my blurry vision became clear.

It was Rin, her face looks adorable yet it looks messy. Well I have seen it many times when she started to stay at the house.

I then averted my gaze a little lower and I just noticed that I wrapped one of my arms around her and so did she, which causes me to blush early in the morning and waking up my sleeping nerves 'It was a good thing that she was slightly a deep sleeper' I thought to myself.

After I manage to compose myself I smiled after observing her for a while on how peaceful she looks.

I then started scanning the room while slowly moving my body not wanting to wake up Rin since we still don't have many things needed to be done other done settling and adjusting to the place. I just remembered that it's only been a day since we left Fuyuki and we moved into the dormitory.

I slowly removed the hand of Rin wrapped around me so she would not wake up. After I've done that I then stood up I then began to think of what to do. I scanned the room and I only noticed now the things around it. Aside from one bed there is a desk, a draw, a bathroom and a veranda.

I then frowned because something was missing.

There is no…Kitchen.

Well I can't really expect it since this is a dormitory but the space in this room is enough to have a small one even in just one corner. Besides having a kitchen means not having to eat outside and not having to eat outside can save more money. Another is own cook food is much more delicious than the food you buy outside well that's for my case.

Well after Rin wakes up later I'm going to ask her if we can buy even a small gas or electric stove but I guess the electric is much more efficient so it won't smell gas in the room. I also need a frying pan, a pot, a small fridge, and few kitchen utensils.

I guess we can put it at the corner of the room. The room is having a free space across the bed since the desk is placed at the side of the bed and the drawer is near the entrance of bathroom which is across the desk.

Well I guess I'll just have to wait later to convince Rin.

I then do some stretching's to wake up my sleeping body. I then look at the bed and saw Rin still sleeping soundly. I sighed and just go to the bathroom to wash myself. I can't leave her and eat at the cafeteria for it would not only be rude but she'll also kill me.

After I wash myself the sunlight was now coming inside the room through the glass doors towards the veranda but Rin seems to be unfazed by it.

I sighed thinking what to do to kill some time. An idea came into my mind. Well since I'm free I practice some of my magic. I analyze the structure of all the things in the room, there's not much but at least it was still a training to see if I still have the hang of it.

After doing that I then began tracing swords. I traced swords easily than before especially because I have opened all of my magic circuits. I trace them one by one but letting it vanish after I traced I knew one. As I acknowledge myself that I still have the hang of this I stood up and go to the veranda. My body is definitely awake now. I'll just wait for Rin to wake up.

The morning breeze was cool despite the warm sunlight. Rin really did a good job picking a room. I can see almost the whole city here. I saw the big clock tower and it shows the time of 9:13. Wow it's already a little late compare to the time I usually wake up. Well we are not really in school now so I think Rin doesn't want to wake up early.

After looking around an idea came into my mind.

I think this will be useful especially when I used the bow like archer does. I remember the first time I faced berserker when I we got to the church. From a far place he was able to shot berserker directly and could've damage him badly if berserker haven't block the incoming arrow-sword. Well the idea is simple if the body can be enhanced so can the eyesight be.

I then reinforced my eyesight and started to look around. At first it was blurry but as I get the hang of it, it became clear. I analyze the structure of all the things I see one by one, but as I go on the fatigue is taking a toll in me. My head suddenly heart and I dropped from one knee.

I smiled slightly and thought 'Guess I overdid that a little'

Just then I heard footsteps running towards me.

* * *

…Rin…

I slightly stirred from my sleep and just realized the warmth of the sunlight and the coldness of the morning breeze.

I slowly open my eyes and smiled because I had plenty of sleep unlike when I was at school I always had to wake up early. Well in about a week I'll be back to that routine with Shirou.

That's right; I slept in the same bed with Shirou last night. Well it was kind of uneasy at first since I didn't really expect it. I haven't thought much about the things in the room and I just noted the position. I chose this because it has a full view of the city and well it's kind of comfortable and relaxing at the top floor especially when the cold breeze of the wind pass through.

But I guess it turned out well since last nights sleep was one of the most comfortable sleep I had. I was happy that when I embraced him he reciprocated.

I slowly rub my eyes and sat up the bed. I saw him at the veranda looking outside.

"Good…Morning Shirou…" I muttered lazily. I frowned slightly when he didn't reply. He seemed to be too focused in looking. I slowly got out of bed closed my eyes for a minute while stretching my body. I then opened it again and worry rush through my head when I saw Shirou was down kneeling in one knee while clutching his head with his hand.

I rush up to him.

As I approach him I asked "Shirou are you alright?"

Before I get a reply I saw his face smiling. It only gave me confusion as to why is he smiling when he is having a head ache that even cause him to fall.

He then looked at me still a smile on his face and said "I'm alright Rin, just a little head ache"

I frowned "Just a little head ache huh? Then how can you explain falling into one knee with that little head ache of yours?"

"Well I've been practicing some of my magic?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well I've tried analyzing the structure of the things around out there. And if you're going to ask how I did that I reinforced my eyes so I can see clearly even far away"

"Heh very clever Shirou"

"Why thank you" He said with a grin as he stood up. He stumbled a bit that's why I helped him a little.

"So what's you're plan for today?" he asked.

"Nothing really, maybe except for looking for a job and looking around the city"

He then smiled and said "Oh that's right are you going to accept what I offered"

I then thought about what he said yesterday. Well if I think about it, the part time job he has is fine already especially when their not so strict with the rules.

"Well okay Shirou I'll try applying there"

After that there was silence between us. I then said "I'll go wash myself up it seems you're already done with it. Anything else you had to say?"

"Yeah one more thing"

"What?"

"Let's buy a kitchen"

I was surprised with what he said so I asked at him in disbelief. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I don't literally mean a kitchen but…I'll just explain later"

I sighed and stated "Fine". After that I proceeded to the shower room. I need to wash myself so I can wake up my sleeping body and mind. My mind is still cloudy for thinking clearly but when I think about what he had just said it's not really a bad idea.

After that I came out of the bathroom wearing my red shirt with a logo of cross in the middle under a red jacket and a long black skirt.

I then saw Shirou waiting for me lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I called up to him "Oi Shirou let's eat" I just noticed that there are many things we need to buy since we will be staying in this room for a long time. Well I can discuss it with him now.

We then proceeded down to the first floor and then to the cafeteria. We both bought ourselves a meal.

We then sat at a empty spot and we started eating after that.

There was only silence between us while we eat so I asked "So Shirou you said you wanted to buy a kitchen? You know you can't do that"

"Sorry I meant a place to cook, just a stove, a small fridge, frying pan, pot and some kitchen utensils. We do have some empty space right?"

"Yeah but still…" I trailed off.

"Besides it would also save us a lot of money from always eating here during mornings and evenings. Lunch is okay since we can't always be at home"

I smirk "Wow you're reasoning when it comes to kitchen is becoming good"

He chuckled and said "Of course, you know kitchen is one of my territory"

"Yeah right" another silence fell between us after that. This time he's the one who breaks it after only a few moments. He asked "So are you okay with it?"

I smiled and said "I'm not really against it and I liked the idea"

He then gave me a confused look and asks "So what's stopping you?"

"Well answer my questions first"

"Alright ask away"

"Where will you put the food?"

"Small fridge"

"The smell?"

"Food don't smell bad"

"Trashes?"

"Plastic bags"

"Space?"

"Across the bed"

"Money?"

"Mine"

I sighed and I saw him grinned which cause me to smile.

I then stated "You really planned this huh?"

"Well maybe a little I also want to cook even I'm here, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm not sure if we have time to buy"

"It's alright, you said you'll only apply for work right?" he look at me and I gave him a nod. He then continued "I know they would give you the training like the one they did to me which should end around 6:00."

"Where will you be at that time? Will you be there also?"

"I'll ask the manager later about that since I forgot to ask yesterday but most likely I'll be there"

"I see"

After that silence fell between us again and the only noises that can be heard are the conversation of the other people in the cafeteria.

After a few moments it was Shirou who broke the silence. He asked "By the way do you have anything you need to buy?"

I look at him and think for a moment. I remember the whole room was slightly quiet, not that I'm complaining but I think it would help if we have something to lighten up the mood or to make some noise or sound if it's needed. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Shirou, why don't we buy that rectangular thing in your living room at Fuyuki?" I felt slightly embarrassed for not knowing those things. Well its technology that's why I'm not really interested to know anything about it.

I saw him smirk which cause my face to have a tint of red out of embarrassment and anger. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a glare and stated "What's that smile for?"

"U-Uh w-wait" he said as he shook his hands "Y-You mean the television?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" I stated still having a slight irritated tone.

"W-Well is that the one giving news?"

"Yeah" my anger slightly faded this time for the look that his face gives. "So do you think we can also buy a television?"

He smiled and stated "Of course"

With that we continued eating.

After we were done eating we then proceeded to the room to get some few things. We then go out of the dormitory and Shirou led me to the restaurant he said to me.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking we were at the back door and I stopped.

Something is wrong.

'Why do I feel a presence of mana in here?' I thought to myself. I was suddenly cut off of my thoughts when Shirou shouted "Oi good morning Mark!"

I saw the one who receive the message and found out it was a male having a piece of cigarette at his hand and wearing a uniform of what looks like a uniform of a chef. He's slightly taller than Shirou having a fair skin, jet-black hair which is slightly longer than Shirou's and having dark brown eyes.

I focus my attention at the man trying to know if the mana I felt lately could've come from him.

"Good morning to you too, Shirou" the guy named Mark stated.

As we approach the man I couldn't feel any trace of mana so it couldn't have been him. I just noticed that the mana I felt lately suddenly vanished which caused me to worry.

"So who is this?" I heard the guy said.

I was to busy in my thoughts to put my attention to what they are talking about.

Nothing came to my mind no matter how hard I think so I just shrugged of the thought. I then noticed the man entered the shop chuckling a little and when I look at Shirou he stood a little in daze.

"Shirou" I called up to him to tell him on what I just found out "Did you notice any mana leak here when you first enter the shop?"

He didn't respond so I tried again "Oi Shirou!"

"Huh w-what is it Rin?"

"Why are you in daydreaming?" I ask with an annoyed tone

"Uh it's nothing" he stated while scratching the back of his head "So what is it you're saying again?"

I sighed and then look at him with a serious expression and asked "I said did you notice any activities involving mana when you first entered the shop?"

His face became serious and then began thinking. He then stated "No why?"

"Well I noticed some mana leak here earlier. If you put it in your case the one we did like at the school did you feel any sign of uneasiness?"

"Nope" He said as he shook his head.

We then began thinking again and we both fell into silence. He broke the silence and said "Maybe you're…wrong?"

I glared at him and said "What did you say? Are you questioning my senses?"

"Uh eh n-nothing like that" he stated waving his hands "I-I mean we all make mistakes right?"

I look at him, sighed and then stated "Maybe you're right, besides maybe the leak is not from here"

We then fell into silence again. We were then broken into silence when the guy from earlier came out "Oi Shirou you're going to introduce your girlfriend to us right?"

We both blushed at the comment not daring to move an inch but both complied and enter the back of the shop.

After we enter the shop we then entered an empty room with only a table at the middle, some drawer and boxes at the sides.

"Just wait here the manager is out today so the assistant manager will be the one to check her" Mark stated looking at Shirou. It seems that Mark guy is having an attitude somewhat like Kane.

Shirou nodded and we both sat side by side at the chairs near the table. We then waited for someone to come.

After a few moments of waiting a lady came looking somewhat at the age of Bazett-senpai.

When I observe her appearance she looks like an Asian. She has a fair skin, long black hair that is tied into one ponytail, and grey eyes. She looks like somewhat having a height the same as mine.

"Good morning Shirou!" She stated looking at Shirou. She then averted her gaze to me and said "Good morning to you too young lady!"

Well it seems she also has a cheerful attitude.

"Good morning to you too…uh?" I stated but trailed off.

"Oh where are my manners I'm Misato Amy" she stated holding out her arm.

I stood up and Shirou followed suit. I then shake hands with her and stated "Tohsaka Rin nice to meet you"

She then averted her gaze to Shirou and stated "Ah Shirou your uniform has arrived. Ask Mark to give it to you. It's already washed and ready to wear. You can then work after you change just ask instructions to Naomi"

Shirou nodded and then averted his gaze to me I look at him "See you later" he stated and then proceeded.

I then returned my gaze back to Amy "So Ms. Tohsaka"

* * *

…Meanwhile…

…Unkown location…

…Afternoon…

A group of agents were running down a hall of what looks like a mansion. They ran through stairs and stairs.

They were being led by brown haired two girls one shorted than the other.

"Sis I'll take care of this side you take care of the other" said the shorter girl pointing towards the left side.

"Are you sure sis?" Ask the taller one.

"Of course"

The tall girl smiled and stated "Well see you later"

The short girl smirks and said "I think you mean in a minute"

"Okay, squad two, go with me two the right side, and squad one, follow her to the right side"

"Yes Mam" The other agents stated in unison.

They then split with each other one group running towards the right side and the other towards the left.

As the group of the one in the left side reaches a large door the tall brown haired girl and her squad came to a halt. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I'm going to open this door. Be ready for any ambush that may come"

The all nodded and the girl smashed the door with her fists.

They entered the large room and found out it was the patio of the place. It was rather a large one with a fountain at the center surrounded by some trees and flowers. It was awfully quiet and only the noise of their footsteps and the rustling sound of the trees at the patio where the one they can here.

They slowly make their way towards the center of the patio while still being cautious.

When they reach the center they observe their surroundings for a while. The leader sighed and stated "It looks like there-" She was cut off when a scream from the back was heard.

She turned her back and saw one of her comrades being devoured by a vampire. All of her comrades have engaged the creature and subdued it quickly. The man who was hurt has almost lost his right arm his still okay though despite being almost eaten.

Before they can breathe another sigh of relief many creatures suddenly emerged from the trees

"Shit!" The tall girl stated. She then reinforces her hands and so was her comrade. Some produced brought out their weapons.

"Be ready and stay alive!" she shouted to her comrades. The creatures surrounded them and she stated "Wait for it…"

They all stood like that glaring at the enemy. What break their staring contest was another scream but it this time it came likely to the place of where her sister have gone.

A breath of relief came out from her when the shout was a male but nevertheless she needed to end this one now so she can help. "Engage!" she shouted. They all charge towards the creatures.

She launch herself with her whole body reinforced especially her fists. She muttered a spell and a mixture of blue and violet flames cover her hands.

She came to a halt when she was faced with three vampires. She smirks at the three creatures before charging again.

When she charged one creature confronts her with its hands covered in blood aiming for her head. 'Well it looks like they don't have brains launching themselves like that' she thought to herself because she easily subdued the first attacker by closing her fist tightly and directing it to the face of the vampire.

It connected and sent the first one flying with its face burning and the creature screaming in pain. The other creatures growled at her and launch themselves to her at the same time. She muttered another spell which causes her a boost in her feet and she easily dodges the incoming attacks.

When an attack came from her left she dodges and punch the vampire in the chest which her fist almost pierce into the creatures chest before flying back. After that she look around and observe that almost all the attackers have been killed.

A frown made it up to her face and an emotion of sadness came into her mind when she looks at her comrades. Almost a half of her comrades have been killed due to the ambush. She was only given this task with her sister by their father to check if a book was here. She's expecting some vampires but not this many.

When she finished the last creature she put her hands to her knees while catching her breath. She looks at her comrades again and she saw that some of them are heavily injured. Almost only a quarter was in good shape including her while the other quarter was in bad shape and the other half was dead.

She sighed and stated "It looks like the object we need to retrieve was not here instead we've been ambushed. I need to go to look for my sister to see if she retrieved anything. But it's most likely not for I also heard a scream. I need to leave now will you all be alright here?"

"Yes Mam" all of the other agents stated.

The leader smiled at them and she began to run towards back to the place where they split up.

After a few moments of running she came to a halt when her sister was also running towards her. Even though her sister was wearing a shades she can see some tears have flowed for her cheeks even were slightly wet.

"What happened back there?" The tall one asked.

"W-We've been ambushed" The short one replied.

"Are you alright? Well that's a stupid question but I need an answer for it" demanded the tall one.

"I-I'm alright I was able to kill all the vampires but my whole squad was wiped out. I wasn't cautious enough!" she said with some sadness and anger in her tone. 'So that was the reason for her tears. Damn it why did this happen' the tall girl thought to herself sadness flowing in her mind again. 'I need to be strong even just for a while…in front of them' the tall one thought to herself

"Don't blame yourself we didn't expected this. We only expect a few creatures but the one that welcomed us was almost a double of the numbers of our squad. Besides you're not the only one that has been ambushed" the tall one stated.

"I know that but I also know you have survivors in your squad sis while me my whole squad…was…wiped out" the short one stated having the last two words was almost a whisper.

The tall girl brought her sister to an embrace and said "Don't blame yourself maybe the one that ambushed your squad has more quantity than mine. We never counted them in the first place, I also regretted for being myself for being careless. Now we need to be strong for those who are still alive"

"But still…"

"Well let's just think about that later right now I need to ask if you found our objective"

The little girl shook her head.

"I see it seems the information that father gave us was wrong"

"No! Father can't be wrong maybe someone gave him the wrong information before telling it to us"

The tall girl was used to the over protectiveness of her sister to her father. Beside they have a complex family. She sighed and stated "Well we should report what happened-"

"AHHHHHHH!" A scream from the patio was heard that cut off her sentence.

"Quick we need to go there"

The short girl nodded and they proceeded to the patio.

As quickly as they can they proceeded to the patio.

When they enter the patio a feeling of fear came into them. They were terrified at what they saw. They expect to see bodies and some men still fighting. But what they saw was the opposite. Instead of bodies lying in the ground there was none. No trace of bodies except for the blood. The bodies of the creatures earlier were also gone and only some cloths and weapons lying in the floor can be found.

The tall girl even though terrified entered the patio. She proceeded and picked up a weapon 'What the hell happened' she thought to herself.

The short girl then ask "Sis where are the o-others?"

The tall girl look at the blade and replied "I-I don't know…" she paused and she then throws the blade to the ground and look at her sister. "It seems they are plotting something…but…I don't know what it is"

After that silence fell between the two. But not after a few more seconds the tall one spoke "We need to get out of here quickly. We need to report what happened here"

The short one nodded and they both leave the mansion.

* * *

…Luvia…

I was walking through the new mansion that I newly bought. The whole mansion is good. It has a sense of classy while still having a sense of simplicity. The place was where it resides was also good for it is near the mage association.

After a few moments of walking I then entered my room. I look around and the room meets my standard, elegant but simple. After a gazing I then gaze upon my clothes yesterday I frowned at the remembrance of the event yesterday.

Because of that…girl…I made a fool of myself.

My blood began boiling again. I then tried to remember her name again.

"Tohsaka Rin huh?" I muttered to no one.

I then opened the door to the veranda and sat myself at the chair placed there. The feeling of the cold breeze cools my nerves slightly. I just need to be more ready when I saw that girl again. I got to be more composed so I won't end up making a fool of myself while making her loose her nerves.

I began to chuckle and thought to myself 'Next time we meet you'll pay'

I then called in a more loud voice "Francis!"

After a few moments someone entered the veranda and asked "What is it Luvia-sama?"

"Give me a coffee"

* * *

…Rin…

The whole day of work was fine. I was accepted at the work easily.

It seems they need part time workers for the absences of some employees like today. They can still manage if the absence was like today which includes 2 people only. They can still manage the store until 3 people are absent. They need us if it's more than that. If we are not there well they said that they close the store for the mean time.

I explain to them that we will attend school starting next week. They said it was ok but we should at least go to work 3 times a week. She also said that we can work at night after our school so I think its ok.

It seems there are 7 employees in their shop and there are special circumstances that one or two or all needed to be absent. When I asked the reason they said that they are leaving for some kind of trip. Well I decided not to ponder more into it since it was none of my business.

The thought of the mana leak that happened earlier pop up in my mind today again but after working I just shrugged of the thought. I decided to take Shirou's opinion today because when I entered the shop there where no traces of mana.

For the size of the restaurant it seems the restaurant is not that big neither that small either because even though we are only five we are able to get over the day with no problems. My practice today was first hand. I was given the same duty as Shirou. We are the service floor. We receive the orders and serve the foods.

All in all the whole work wasn't that hard. I think this job is perfect for us especially our real focus is studying at the mage association.

Right now it was 6:30 and Amy said that we are already done for work.

"Good work today you two, you both did a great job despite being your first time, here are your payments for today" Amy stated smiling. Right now we are at the back of the shop because Shirou and I we'll be leaving already.

"Thank you" We both stated while also returning the smile.

"Well see you tomorrow" Amy stated entering the building again.

She stopped when "Uh Amy-san…" Shirou stated.

She looked back and said "Yes?"

"We can't go tomorrow"

"Oh. Why? Are there any problems with the work?" She stated worriedly.

I decided to interject for faster explanation "We don't have any problem with the work; it was one that we are looking for. But tomorrow we need to go to school so we can't come tomorrow"

"I see well its okay I think the absentees today will be back tomorrow" she stated while her hand was on her chin "Well see you on…?"

"Thursday" I answered "We'll be back on Thursday"

She smiled and stated "Well see you on Thursday then"

"See you on Thursday also" We both stated and bowed. She gave us a small nod and then entered the shop again.

With that we then go towards the city. We need to shop for the things we needed to put at the dormitory.

* * *

We walk in having only silence between us.

It was Shirou who breaks the silence when he asks smiling "So how was the work?"

"I hate to admit it but it was a good choice, I think we might be able to study properly while saving some money at the same time without having problems" I stated smiling back at him. "And well they seem to be interesting people"

"I know what you mean"

Another silence fell between us. He then break it again by asking"Well now that it's done it's time for us to buy my kitchen"

"You know we can't have a kitchen in the dormitory" I stated as my smile turn into a frown "You can only have a small cooking area you know that right?"

He smiled at me and stated "Of course"

I then asked "By the way do you now where to buy those things?"

"Of course it'-it's at the…" he trailed off which cause me to smirk. I saw him sighed and stated "I don't know"

"Well good thing I brought a map" I state smirking. With that he smiled again which caused me to smile back.

"Thank you very much" he stated

"You know this doesn't come free"

"Why?"

"Of course there is a payment" I stated smirking.

I saw the look in his and I can tell he's nervous. "W-What's the payment?" He asked stammering.

"It's just easy you just need to accompany me around the town"

I saw him breathe a sigh of relief and muttered 'Thank goodness' in a low voice which caused me to chuckle. I then asked "Why? What do you think was the payment?"

He looked at me and stated "W-Well I uh?"

I raised one of my eyebrows and stated "Well what is it?"

"I don't know it just feels somewhat you know…hard?"

I chuckle and said "Well relax a little I'm not always mean"

"Well thanks, by the way are you looking for something besides the television?"

"Well like I said I need to be familiar with the place, besides you should be familiar with it also" I paused and then continued "Well for the other thing I need to see where the pawnshops are?"

"Pawnshops? What are you going to do when you reach that place?"

"Well, that's where I buy jewels. Remember?"

"Uh yeah sorry I forgot" He stated scratching the back of his head "Well I think we need to quicken up the pace if want to finish all of this, besides we need to go to the school tomorrow"

"Right"

With that we continued our walk towards the city.

We got there after half an hour and we entered first to the home appliances store that we saw. We scanned all the items and we were able to buy the things we needed for the small cooking area.

It seems agreeing to Shirou with this one is not really such a bad idea for he is the one who spend all the money for the appliances for the small kitchen and by having a small cooking area the money we spend for the food will be lessen.

After buying all the things we needed for the small cooking area we then proceeded buying a small television. We were able to buy one which did not come in a large price. This time I was the one who paid the item, well I don't really mind he already bought all the things needed for the kitchen and besides it's both our room and we'll be staying there for who knows how long.

We then explore the city more carrying all the things we bought. Sometimes feeling the stare of the people due to the large amount of things we carry. Well I can see its normal for Shirou but I think seeing me carrying also a large portion of the things we buy is unnatural. Well after almost a whole high school life with people constantly staring at you it wouldn't bother you that much already.

We were able to familiarize only a small part of the city. Well we can't expect to explore a whole city for a night especially since we are only at the city of London which is not yet the whole part of London. Another way of looking at it London is just the capital of England and yet it is so big already. We were able to find some pawnshops, markets and we even saw a mall like "Verde" which is name "Azur". We also find some large structures we think we saw but ignore yesterday because were caught up in settling ourselves. We saw the Tower Bridge, the London eye, and other more sight to see. I'm not sure if we can go there already because we're really not here for vacation. But one thing for sure we one day of our stay here I'm going to either ask Shirou or drag him.

After that we got home settling the things we bought.

We entered the room and I ask "So Shirou I'll help you settling the cooking area and after that we can eat at the cafeteria"

"Why not cook?" Shirou ask innocently. I face palmed in my mind when he said that.

I look at him and said "We didn't buy any food Shirou"

He then bows his head slightly, scratch the back of his head and stated while chuckling "Hehe sorry about that"

I sighed and stated "Well let's get started so we would finish this quickly so we can eat already"

With that we started fixing all the things we bought.

We placed the small cooking area at the free space across the bed. We also bought a small table that is not really that high basically the one we used to have when we eat in Fuyuki except that this was smaller. We placed the table under our bed and we both agreed that we would just drag it out if we are going to eat. As for the television we agreed to place it at the top of the drawer so we can also watch while we our lying on the bed.

After an hour long of settling the items we bought we then agreed to take a bath since well we don't smell that good after a long day of work, exploring the city, carrying all the loads, and settling it at the dormitory. I got to go first and he got to go second. We then proceeded to the small cafeteria after that. We both buy our own dinner and we then proceeded to a free space.

* * *

…Shirou…

"So Rin what time do we get to the school tomorrow?"

She swallowed her food and then speaks "Maybe about 9:00 am they said that there's a welcoming ceremony"

"Welcoming ceremony?"

"Well it's not the same at the one we used to have they will likely tell about the building and basically they will teach us the various places we needed to know. So it's somewhat the same but somewhat not also"

"I see" I then smirk "Well you better wake up early tomorrow, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

A smirk spread on her face also and she stated "You would be amazed at how much I improve when it involves important things like this"

"We'll see" I then swallowed the food "So what time do you think we can come home?"

"I'm not really sure, why? Do you have any place to go? I know you don't have any appointments when we only got here for 2 days well 3 if you count the one for tomorrow"

"No but I want to explore the city more to be familiarize with it. Remember how much I didn't knew some places at Fuyuki? Well I don't want it to be the same this time"

She smiled and said "Well we can always have time the classes starts next week"

"I think that's okay"

After that the conversation ended. After a few more minutes we were able to finish the meal and proceeded to the room. We then both think of the things we still needed to do. Well I have already reviewed some of my magic and I don't really have any other things to do so instead I watch Rin store some of her excess mana to the jewel. I smiled when I saw that she took care of my first gift to her. It was the blue topaz pendant I gave to her. She always wear it and it seems she also store some mana to the pendant. Well I don't really mind in fact I'm glad she can put it to good use. She then continues on to the other jewels. By this time I lie on the bed and watch the television. It's a good thing that I learned English quite better than before so I was able to watch some English language shows.

After about half an hour it seems she was done since she said she would just change so we can sleep. I gave her a nod and I turned off the television. I then lie down at the bed again and just stared at the ceiling. After a few moments she came out wearing her neko-yellow pajama. She then lie down the bed which cause me to go uneasy again but after a few moments my nerves began to relax and I felt her arms around me. I just closed my eyes and do the same and after that we bid good night to each other and we both went straight to sleep after that.

* * *

I woke up from my bed a little late than usual I think because the sun's rays are somewhat passing through the veranda already. I blink a few times and took a glance at the clock which shows 7:30 well just the right time I guess. I then found myself wrapped by the arm of Rin. I slowly moved up her arm thinking I should let her sleep an half hour more since she said 9:00 would be the ceremony so there's no need to rush. But what happened slightly surprised me for when she would get back to sleep since she stirs in bed instead she open slowly open her eyes and rub it with her hands.

"Good…morning…Shirou" she said while her rubbing her eyes.

I smiled at her and stated "Well good morning Rin…didn't expect you to wake up early"

She returned the smile and said "Told…you so" she yawned after that. I then stood up and she did the same. What surprise me more was instead of her being wobbly she also stood up and we both do some stretching.

I then look at her and smirk. I then stated "Well looks like you really change quite a bit when it comes to waking up"

"Of course, what makes you think I didn't?"

"Well for starters yesterday morning or the last whole school year" I stated as I smirk.

She was about to say something but stopped. She glared at me and just muttered "Oh, Shut up"

"Hey I'm just kidding" I stated as I wave my hands "We should get going, so who will be the on to take a bath first?"

"I'll go first" she stated still having a tone of annoyance in her voice.

When entered and closed the door of the bathroom I breathe I sigh of relief.

After a while I got bored 'well at least I'm still okay' I thought to myself. Sometimes Rin can be violent when I annoy her. I then do the thing I did yesterday.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on my magic circuits. Well the statuses of the 27 circuits are okay. I then proceeded analyzing the structure of the things around the room. It was easy like yesterday so I proceeded outside to do the same. I'll try to see how last I long.

I started analyzing the structure of the things for about a few minutes. After I analyzed quite a number my head began to hurt again so I immediately stop. I catch my breath after that and right at that time Rin got out of the bathroom. When I look at her it seems her anger has past and it showed a face of concern so before she speak I stated "I'm alright, well I better be washing myself so we can eat and leave" I didn't wait for her to answer and I proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do there?" I asked.

"We will of course enroll ourselves. Well basically we're already 'in' because of the recommendation letter but they would give us our class and schedule like a normal student the only difference was we don't have a single classroom and it's all about other topics. I think they would also give us a tour, and if the information I got is true then we are having a lot of our time walking around the place" she answered, right now where walking our way towards the clock tower.

After that silence fell between us. My mind was now focusing on the clock tower and the mage association.

Mage association…the association I don't really like. I don't know why but Kiritsugu also said to stay away from the mage association. It's because of what he said that I somewhat started to dislike the association. Another reason was after knowing Kirei I began to imagine that all people inside the association will have an attitude like Kirei has.

Well for some reason Rin got me to enter it. She really has a hold of my weakness sometimes.

I gave out a sigh and blurted "Well I hope all turn out well…" without thinking.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"Well it's just that…you know…I really don't like the mage association"

"Well did they do anything to you in particular?"

"Well not really but Kiritsugu said that don't go associate myself with them. I'll be somewhat controlled" I paused and then continued "Another is after knowing Kirei I just somewhat imagine what would it be like to be surrounded by many Kotomine" I paused again and then continued "As for my last concern senpai said that there are those who hate the name I bear"

"Well what Kiritsugu said is somewhat right. Studying at the association means abiding to their rules and regulations. But hey it's not that bad" she stated and she then chuckled "As for being surrounded by hundreds, thousands or any amount of Kirei can't really be true. Well yes, there are some who are having a personality like Kirei but I think there are also people who are easy to mingle with. So don't worry about it. And as for what senpai stated I think it would be a problem but we can keep it a secret right?"

I then hung down my head slightly and stated "Of course…but won't I hinder you in your studies if it gets out?"

"Of course not, but we'll keep it a secret for as long as we can and if it gets out don't worry I'll help you. What kind of sensei and girlfriend am I if I just leave you?"

With that I smiled and look at her "Thanks Rin, I really appreciated it"

"Don't mention it" she stated, smirked and then continued "Well you can just think how lucky you are to have a person like me at your side"

I chuckled lightly and said "Well, I know that already"

After that the conversation ended and silence fell between us while we are still on our way towards the clock tower.

* * *

We passed many buildings and all I can see is the big clock tower but not going near it or anything. I decided to break the silence by having a soft conversation that only both of us could here. I asked "Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

"So what does it look like?"

"Well all I can tell is that it's a huge building surrounding the clock tower"

"I see so they somewhat take the name 'Clock tower' literally for building it near the clock"

"No they really are there. I think the clock tower itself is where the high officials of the association"

"So you mean a whole huge place and the clock tower are part of it? How'd they able to keep it from the normal people living here? And how can you distinct it as the London clock tower? From what I can see I can see many clock towers each different from one another."

"Well obviously you can't hide a huge place like that" she stated with a slight hint tone of annoyance "I think they are having a museum as a disguise. I heard when you enter the place you'll really feel like it was some museum or something. As for a distinction I'm sure you could feel some leak when we got near and as I said it's a clock tower surrounded by what looks like a museum."

"I see, well how about the classes?"

"Well I'm sure there are classroom like the one we usually have for the purpose of having classes. When we study there I think it will just be the same. As for classes that uses large amount of mana I heard that they have a underground place beneath the building. In there they conduct those classes which involves high level of spells that can cause a disturbance"

"Ah, well now that I think about it I think it somewhat reasonable"

She frowned and stated "It's not reasonable it's true Shirou"

"Yeah I know that. Being the main and all would give you enough profit to build some things like that"

She halts and stated "Well here we are"

"Huh?" I said as I stop. I look at her and she frowned.

"I told you we are here"

I raise an eyebrow for no building here looks like the one we are looking for. Sure I can already see that the clock tower is near but I'm not sure. "You mean this?" I asked as I pointed at the building in front of me. I then look from my left to right and right to left and I saw that this building is not only huge but also wide. It extends really far. With that I got my answer and got another confirmation from Rin.

She smiled and stated "Yeah, well let's go inside" she took a look at her watch and suddenly grabs my arm "Crap! let's go! We're 6 minutes late already"

When we burst through the door it seems Rin was unaware of the stares we got from doing that or she was simply ignoring it or she's already used to it. I guess any of the three doesn't really matter I also don't want to be much late than this.

We then got to the admission desk and Rin was the one who talk to the one stationed there. After a few minutes of talking I just heard a few words like "Yes…no…schedule…tour…facilities…guide book…welcome event…Prof. Apollo…"

I was snap out of my thoughts when Rin suddenly faced me and start dragging me again "Wai-!" I tried to say but she started sprinting faster.

After a few moments of turning from one corner to another we found a large door and entered. Inside there is a huge crowd well I think I know this already. This is the welcome event like the one some schools have. I got the idea for there is a huge crowd and at the stage there is a man standing. After that I was continued to be dragged by Rin so I just let out a sigh and followed her. We then got seats and Rin handed me something.

"This is your guide book" She then averted her gaze to the man at the podium "I'll explain some details later…if you ask about the schedule I'll also tell it about later…just ask questions later and no questions asking now. Clear?" She looked at me again for a second. Before I can even answer she stated "Okay clear" quickly and averted her gaze back. I just do the same and started listening to the man.

"-'m sure most of you our new here at the clock tower and for that I'm welcoming you here. This is the main and largest branch of the mage association. This place is where you can pursue your study of magic and expand your knowledge about it. But there are rules and regulations you need to follow. As early as now I recommend you to be cautious and read the guide book that has been given to you" the man said. He was a tall pale skinned man, having red eyes, white hair. He looks like he's in 30's? 40's? or maybe even 50's. I'm not sure by having an estimation of his age by his looks. "As early as now I'm warning you that violation comes to a price. We all know why sealing agents are hired for right?" He then chuckled lightly and stated "Well don't be afraid I'm sure you'll all be able to grasp it. Just take my word as an advice and not a threat. Well we all are here to expand our knowledge so we all strive to be better. I'm sure you all chose the right place and not secluding yourselves when studying. Well that's it I can't tell you all the details but you will all be having a tour on the whole place. Be ready for this isn't a small place. Take your time to memorize for you will be frequently here. For questions ask it to your guide. And for the last time welcome here to the mage's association, thank you" The man bowed and many people clapped. He then got down the stage and exited the room.

I then look at Rin and asked "Who's that?"

"I'm not sure but the lady at the desk said it's Prof. Apollo, why?"

"Well just curious…anyway we'll have a tour why not get started at it. It looks like our tour guide is also eager to be finished with the task" I stated as I motioned to the male tour guide for our line. There are many new ones here so far of what I can see. I think we are all divided into groups.

"Yeah I think you're right"

We where then said to follow him. Our tour guide wasn't very strict for what I saw at the other groups before we leave was formed into a line while we are not. We were just told to not go anywhere.

After a few moments of walking, we where first showed to our classrooms. "So these are the kinds of classrooms we have"

From what I see it really is a huge classroom. It is also different from our normal classroom. Not only by the size but also by the way it was arranged. It was a classroom where I see a space at the middle on what looks like a stage. I think this is where the professor or the one who will be talking would be placed. As for the place for the listeners they are placed at the other side. Their sit is some what half of a circle. It is arranged in ascending for each set of sits are lower than the next one. "This is where you will be conducting theory classes and other lessons which involves mostly of talking. Well I would like for you all to observe" He stated as he motioned for us to enter at the side of the room.

After giving us about 3-6mins I think he then stated again "Well for our next stop just follow me" He then started walking again. After a few turns of left and right he then stopped. We where now facing a large door. After he opened it I can already guess the place. It is having the smell of food and having a look at how the tables are arrange it is indeed the cafeteria. "Well you already know what it is but I would just like for all of you to see…well let's go no need observing here"

We then started walking again. After a few moments of a left and right turns. We stopped by another large door.

We then entered the room. As I observe the place there are large shelves and drawers. Papers and folders are stacked at the sides. "This is the archives…" he said motioning for us to enter "This is the place where we all kept records of histories, events, artifacts, mystic codes and data's for mage"

As he said 'Data's for mage' a name already pop of from my mind 'Kiritsugu'. I need to get information about my father. Sure I know he's a really kind man especially after all the things he taught me. But I'm curious on what led that to him. Especially him telling me that he can't be a hero. The day I made my promise and the day that his ideal became my own ideal. I began wondering how to get data

My question was answered by what the man said next "In here past experiments, life history, journal, or belongings of the past magi are being kept for safety. Viewing is strictly prohibited unless having a good reason. Owning the item is also another thing. You can only claim the item if you are one of his family member and its not all that, you also need to give a reason for claiming the item or knowing the records of such magi. Processes of doing these things are long for they are strictly studied before approving. There are archivists here where you would get a copy of form on how to look into data's" He stated motioning to some people at the desk. There are only few people here on what I can see. "Well that's all the things here let's move on now"

We then followed him again and this time after long walk we then stopped at another large door. After we entered I was surprised to see many people walking in suits. I already have a guess on what those people are but I don't know why they are flock together here. My question was answered when the tour guide answer again "This is the sealing agents' branch. In here sealing agents take a job or look for requests. As for you…you can have requests here but there are payments not only for the payment for the sealing agents but also for the post you will give. Hiring is not as easy if you don't give enough payment to satisfy them. You could also take job here so long as you are accompanied by another sealing agent…but be warned sealing agents are trained for this and this has become their job and these jobs are extremely dangerous considering they are paid at a high value. For more information about this you could ask the…" He said while motioning for us to look at one side of the sealing agents' branch. We then saw the place which looks like the one at the airport. There are five windows "sealing agents stationed at that place"

"Questions?"

We all said 'No' and he then stated "Well let's continue"

After another long walk we were halted again when we came to another large door. Upon opening I already guessed the place. It is the Library. I already knew it for all the books on the shelves. I sighed 'Magi don't really know a convenience in technology' for they used another large book which I can guess is like an index or something.

We were told to explore a little and I was amazed on how a large number of books was well kept and how'd they all collected it in the first place. We were also told how to borrow and it was easier than the archives.

After a few moments of exploring, we where then motioned to follow the man. This time I felt this walk would be the longest. I was proven wrong for we used an elevator we were shown a secret button. I think this can only be told for magi. It seems this is now leading to the underground facilities. Well I think we are now going to see where most experiments happen.

After the elevator stopped we where then motioned to follow the man. We then encounter more turns and we then stopped on what looks like another large door. So far I think this was the largest door I saw. When it was opened I already have a good guess on what it is. A 'Coliseum'. From the arrangement there was a large circular space at the middle and it is below the sits way higher which is having an ascending order. By the leak of mana I felt and the smell of blood my guess was proving to be more right. What confirmed was when our tour guide talk "Well here now is the Coliseum. This is the place where large experiments are conducted. This is also the place for some duels, executions and trainings. As you can see it's designed like the coliseum of old times. Well that's it for here" he stated as he then walk through the door again "There are some fights happening here usually so if you somewhat happened to be involve in one I suggest you do it here. At least it's a free space…you might not want to know the payment if you destroyed some equipments above or at other facilities"

'Well I think I better take a good note of that' I thought to myself.

After that we continued the whole day exploring. The whole trip our group was silent well it seems we're all focused on memorizing this big maze. Well I have a large amount of time to waste. We were given free food along the tour for we have finished at around 7:00. We familiarize ourselves to the 4 departments here at the underground. It seems there is a one particular that interest Rin for when we entered the department of mineralogy Rin asked the tour guide on how to enter there. He said that permission is given by the professor.

Well one of those four is the department of mineralogy. As for the other three those are department of spiritual evocation, department of spiritual invocation and the last is the department of universal research. We were given a brief explanation regarding those and I can see why Rin was particularly interested at the department of mineralogy. Well the answer for that is her jewel magic. I think she wants to improve more into that. Well I don't really know what to do except for supporting her, maybe knowing some record of Kiritsugu and pursuing my study about magic.

We also have a tour to some workshops and some more places which are important. We were also told about restricted areas which should not be taken lightly for punishment is heavy.

Right now we are exiting the mage association and I let out a breath of relief.

There was only silence between us. After a few moments I felt her gaze and I look at her. Upon looking at her she then asked "So how was the association"

I smiled and said "Well I think it's great especially after knowing all those things"

She smiled back and asked "So has your opinion change?"

"Well slightly but I'm not sure about the people yet. I just hope all would turn out well"

"Well don't worry"

With that we continue to a much more small talk walking our way home.

* * *

…Mage association…

The two agent sisters entered the association having their appearance in a mess. They have bruises and cuts. Their hair is disheveled, their clothes were tattered and their shades have some crack which slightly revealed their eyes.

Upon walking they receive many stares but they just continued to walk. They were not stopped by anyone despite their appearance for they were well known sealing agents.

They then have a long walk towards their destination. After a few minutes of walking they halted through a door

The door was having a sign 'M.A.'

They then knock a few times. After a few moments "Come in" a voice from the inside was heard.

They then opened the door which revealed a room with a desk at the middle surrounded by book shelves.

"Oh my! What happened to the two of you?" the white haired man sitting at the desk stood up and asked the two. Well the reaction is to be expected especially when he sees our looks.

The brown haired short girl was about to burst into tears when the tall one spoke.

"Father we have something to report to you…"


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

…Mage association…

"Elizabeth, Angel what happened to the two of you?" the white haired man asks with concern after the two sealing agents entered the office not looking well.

Elizabeth knew Angel would start crying so before she burst out into tears Elizabeth spoke "Father we have something to report…The mission you made us do have failed"

After that there was a gap of silence as if secretly asking for an explanation. Elizabeth then answered the silent question "We where ambushed while on the mission"

Another silence but was cut off shortly.

"But how'd you ended up like that" he said as he looks up to them from top to bottom "I knew for myself that you are both exceptional fighters"

By this time Angel manage to regain some of her composure and decided to speak up but still having some problems "B-But the numbers where to many even for us…"

"Yes, even though we where able to subdue the enemy when I met with her our comrades where attack. Worst of all the whole squad was missing after that. I don't know if they're alive or not. It was just the two of us left so I decided it would be dangerous for us if they came back. It's at least our job to return and report about the incident"

"I'm sorry father. I have failed you" Angel stated hanging her head low in shame.

"No dear it's not your fault. I'm sorry for the loss of your comrades" the white haired man stated in a sad tone. After a minute he was able to check our condition and deem it ok he then asked as if nothing happened "But did you find the book?"

"Sadly there was no book there" stated Elizabeth. She then realized something was off. She then narrowed her eyes to her father for she was having some doubts on something "Are you sure you didn't give us the wrong information? What is in the book anyway?"

"It's a list and I assure you I didn't give you the wrong information. I'm sorry if it turned out like this" he replied with all the tone of sincerity and sadness he can muster. He paused for a moment and then asked "Did you see the attackers?"

Elizabeth's face softened up a bit but still having some suspicion "At first it was some dead apostles but when I left to find-"

She was cut off when a loud knock came from the door. "Come in"

"Lord Apollo there are dead bodies found in front of the association. You need to come and see this. Officials are being informed about it"

"Why is there something wrong with the bodies?"

"I have not been informed about it. I was just sent to call you"

"Okay I'll go just give me a minute" Apollo then averted his gaze to the two "We'll talk later"

"We'll follow you father" stated Elizabeth.

Shortly after that the three left the room

* * *

…Elizabeth…

After we arrived from the scene I can see that many people are being held by the sealing agents. Other families are also present and many other sealing agents are there at the scene. I held my breath for a moment as I saw what lies in front of the association.

"Rick" I muttered under my breath on the first comrade I saw. The whole squad which had gone missing on the mission within the last few hours was now lying in front of us. Some of them were the dead ones already but some are the one who I left and now they are stab by Black keys. Their corpse was not normal. It was so pale as if they had been dead for weeks already.

"H-How horrible" Angel muttered. I know this was too much for her even though we go on missions, never once she became happy even when a success if there was someone killed. I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into my shoulder crying.

"The church again? What do they want to prove by this kind of action?" Father stated.

I began thinking of what maybe had happened. I can assume that father stated that the cause of this was the church because of the black keys and what the high officials have informed. But it cannot be an enough proof. "But father we're not sure. Black keys are weapon that you can get easily from the church"

Father then narrowed her eyes to me and stated "You know, we are now at a bad blood with the church organization this scenario is not really that impossible to happen besides even the officials told us that it was their actions"

I was taken aback slightly at his attitude towards me. For some reason ever since the spells about 'The Six' was stolen and the bad blood between the church father has became more secretive and much easier to snap. He sends us on random missions which weren't really important and I'm starting to have suspicions.

He has always been kind to us and almost does any request we made. He didn't spoil me or any of my brother and sisters in any way but he raised us well even though his not our biological parent. Despite that he's still secretive. Some of the missions of my other brother and sisters ended up like this also. Don't tell me it's bad to suspect your father. I'm thankful for him yes even though he's not my real father. He took us in when we have no home but despite that his actions still caught my suspicion out of us siblings. I'm the most observant after all. Angel wouldn't probably notice him for she's likely too attached to him while I, even though I'm fond of him his change in attitude was somewhat sudden.

Back to the cause of this action I was thinking of the dead apostle's. I have done some slight research on them since the lost of the book of spells regarding the seis stone which was also lost. It causes a great commotion among the high officials while the low classes are kept at dark. They keep telling it was the church but didn't give further explanation.

Even father who has a reputation as the representative of the Sealing agent's believe it was the church. I keep telling him that I think it's not the church but the dead apostles but he all he keeps on telling me is 'The Dead apostle ancestors aren't the culprit. For hundreds of years that they live, tell me, why act now?'

As I look at the body again the blade vanished and the hilt dropped into the body.

I was then cut off my thoughts when the high officials had arrived. It was the high officials arrive. It includes the director, vice director and five more magi's.

They all give the aura of authority and one look at them even though you don't know a single piece of information about them your senses would surely sharpen for their looks is like piercing into once self. When they look at you it's like they can see through you.

After the seven stop the whole place became silent. Even the people who are being held by the sealing agent for the moment became silent. The auras they give are really intimidating. I inwardly smiled myself for Lord Barthomeloi had always been my idol. Strong, beautiful, elegant lady who can almost make any person at the association go into cower in fear just by staring into the eye. Don't get me wrong I also idolized Lord Black who is our headmaster and director but well many says when in terms of being a magi Lord Barthomeloi is superior to him, I'm not sure in terms of a warrior though. He had been the leader of the association for many years even before I was born. Many even question if he is even a human.

The silence was then broken when one of the family Lord exclaimed "Look Black and Lorelei! Is this what you call watching the scene unfold? The church are killing-"the man was cut off when Lord Barthomeloi pointed her sword-stick to the man and a burst of pressurized wind was released and passed through the side of the head of the man.

"Watch your tongue! That's not how you address the both of us" Lord Barthomeloi stated angrily as the man froze and after a few moments stumble and dropped onto the floor.

"Y-Yes I-I'm sorry but you see they are going too f-far already…killing our men and sending their bodies here"

Another one agreed and exclaimed "Yes have gone far enough already!"

Another one shouted "You also said that it was them. Then why don't we attack them so they would be out of the way already"

"Yes why don't we? If you want us to stay put give us more information regarding this!"

I felt Angel move her head to watch the scene unfold and father just watch in silence. Even father is afraid of messing with the officials.

The bantering continue but stopped when Lord Black spoke "SILENCE!". I cringe slightly with the intensity of the voice and I can tell he is irritated already. No one has ever messed with Lord Black during the start of his reign till now. Lord Barthomeloi was already enough to make any association member cower in fear and for Lord Barthomeloi to take orders from someone means he wields more strength and much stronger than her. She is said to be even stronger than him in terms of a magi for her blue blood was giving her tremendous advantage but despite that she still respect and follow orders from him. Another reason why Lord Black was feared was because of his said 'immortality'. But despite that no one dares to ask a question to him.

The bantering of the aristocrats was silence immediately. He then continued to spoke "We are not sure if the church did this. I knew them well that they wouldn't do such a bold move like this. Heck they don't even have any purpose. We will conduct a meeting regarding our actions this Sunday. But see to it that no one takes an action regarding this at all cost. Any of you who dare to disobey my orders might as well ready your own graveyard!"

"But Lord-" one man stated but was cut off when Lord Barthomeloi shouted "Shut the hell up and just follow orders fools! We are going to conduct the meeting on this coming Sunday"

"Why not now? Why do we need to do it on this Sunday?"

Lord Barthomeloi then narrowed her eyes to the official and asked "Are you questioning our authority?"

"But-" the man tried to talk but one of the high official, a lady, was suddenly at his back knock the man out cold.

After that they left the scene.

I let out a sigh of relief when the seven left the scene. No one dares to speak for if someone rudely talks to them their fates might be sealed.

I was starting to relax but all was replaced with one look at the dead bodies and sadness flow through my mind again. I just hung my head low and hope that all will turn out right.

* * *

…Sunday…

…Shirou…

A few days have passed and it was Sunday right now. During the last few days there have been some few notable events that happened. Well we just continued with the routine of working, exploring the city and training. We didn't go to the association the last few days but I heard there has been some kind of commotion. Well it's not really my business though so I decided not to know more about it.

One event was I just discovered that Bazett-senpai was living at the same dorm with us and on the same floor. We have also started having our meals at our room. Senpai also join us from time to time.

During some free time senpai and I are having some sparring lesions and sometimes Rin is joining us two. We conduct our sparring sessions at the rooftop of the dormitory which is supposed to be closed but because senpai was friends with the owner and some staffs considering she have live here for a long time we were entrusted with a key to the rooftop which let us access it on our own.

The rooftop was wide for the rooftop of the three building is connected into a one huge circle which is surrounded by thick transparent glass walls about 8-9feet high. We deem it okay for a place to practice or some sparring match.

During our last sparring which was Friday Rin didn't come since she's at work and Elizabeth said that she only needed one part timer that day. During our break we talk about some things about the association. I ask mostly some questions about the archives and the sealing agent's office. For the archives she said that as I started studying in the association I should already sent a form if I wanted to get something from them because it would take a lot of time. Well she knows about why I asked the question and she said that she'll help me in filling out the forms and gathering the requirements needed. As for the sealing agent's office before I could ask it seems she already read my mind and ask if I would like to join on some missions. I would've gladly accepted it if not for Rin. I still weigh my options if I should tell her that I would be going on missions or I would do it secretly. Senpai recommended that I should tell her but I should reason out properly because knowing Rin she's likely not going to let me or more likely she would come and I can't shake of the uneasy feeling if she goes on dangerous missions. I can't stand thinking she could get hurt.

Well reasons I wanted to take on missions. One I would be helping someone literally save someone which was my lifelong goal. Two, I would receive payment because of the job. The last or the third is I would not only get to save, help and receive payment it would also be a real life training which is the best for experiencing first hand is the best way to learn. If I could take on a mission it would also improve my skills a lot.

Senpai then told me there were some conditions to take on a mission. I needed to be a member which was another weigh that was placed on me. I don't want to be a member well not yet I guess I mean I'm still adapting to the environment to see if my decision is right. It was a good thing that the membership wasn't meant to be a part already but just a pass or identification so they would know that I would be able to do the mission because they don't randomly give mission to people. When a person is not deeming to be fitted for the job they wouldn't offer it in the first place because for three reasons, the person will surely fail, the person will die in vain and lastly the area affected or the client we'll be in despair because of picking the wrong person for the job. There is little difference for a real member than a temporary or somewhat a part time like what I have. One is more access to resources was given to those who are member. Two more missions can be accessed by those who are members. They also give more priorities to those who are members than to those who are not.

The things which are the same were every member temporary or not have the identification card they had which will keep their information. Despite having ranks at the association such as 'Grand, master, etc' this would also be import. It would be the one to record their results, achievements, abilities and the important part which is the rate of success. There would be test to show this datum and by acquiring and finishing a mission will also change this. I asked senpai's status and I was amazed by it for her results were mostly success and she had many achievements. What piqued was her rate of success for it was only 73.4% which was kind of low. But I was corrected for it was already high enough for once you get pass the success rate in a mission by 55% going up the digit was hard. I then asked if there was higher than her and to my surprised there were still many people. I then asked a joke if there was a person who had a 100% success rate. She chuckled with my question and said no which I expected but she said there was someone close to the three digits or perfect which was a 98.7% and 90.1%. I was amazed when she said those digits and asks who. She told me that it was none other than the director and the vice director of the mage association. She then gave me warning when I met either of the two for they are strict and seriously abiding the rules and ways of a magi so one wrong move may lead me to danger. She also said for me to be aware of how I act in front of them for they punish impolite, rude and rebellious actions. They already had a history for giving a grave punishment for talking back rudely.

We then talked about the requirements and she said that there are two kinds. For the permanent there are three while for the temporary there are two. First is the written exam and the questions are basically about fighting and knowledge of how to act right and proper. The next which is the same for the two is having a field mission. We would be joining a mission of a sealing agent and senpai said she'll be pulling some strings so I would be with her. She also reminded me to never use the reality marble that I have because if rumors spread of me having it, I would surely be designated to be sealed for it is forbidden. There are only few people in the association who have reality marble and they can't really be called like it for their spells just affect the field and not being sealed away from the world. One of those was the director himself. For the last test which is the third and only for the people who wanted to be permanent members would be a sparring match with a sealing agent and the said agent would be the judge if they pass or not. After those tests have been passed one would be given an identification card which is a green card for the temporary and different colors for the permanent. The color of senpai's card was a bronze because her success rate ranges from 70-79% as for the director and the vice they have gold since theirs is ranging from 90-100% as for 80-89% it is silver, for 60-69% it is grey, 50-59% is black 40-49% is white, and as for those below 40 they have a transparent card. Colors are used for easier identification so one would know the superiority of another one.

We had a few more conversation regarding those topics and our last one was about the way I would tell Rin. I hope she would take it properly. It was already two days and I plan on telling her if not today maybe tomorrow.

As for other notable events that happened well I'm not sure if this is a notable event we had just received our schedule and we saw that our classes are Monday and Friday. The Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday slot was empty because we where given one course that we can choose on our own. Rin picked studying about stones since she specialize in jewels. She also said that after some time she will join the department of mineralogy. As for me I chose the course that focus on strengthening since I haven't mastered it all. There were two branches of strengthening which were alteration and projection. I want to further specialize in projection because my projection which is called tracing can only do melee weapons easily. Projecting other things still require much effort. Even though I rarely or haven't use armor I would like to master projection to produce more weapons at ease and have more defensive tactics since my only defensive tactics that can valid as a shield was Rho Aias. I needed to learn projecting defensive things. I'm not sure though but I guess I can since I have a motivation well I can create a shield like Rho Aias what more of a simple armor that would deflect blades and a limited amount of mana.

As for the other one which is the alteration. I only knew few things about it. I think this would surely help me someday. As for the department that I should focus I'm not really sure yet for I haven't really given time to think about it yet.

Our chosen subject have different schedule. Mine was a Wednesday while hers was a Thursday.

Rin also told me more about other things that I should know about the association. She said that it was easy for us to identify the people last time are magi because they put an illusion that the place was closed and only people who have a good amount of mana present is able to see through. Starting the classes tomorrow the illusions would be gone and the museum should be opened again so I should be careful for how I move for normal humans would already start visiting again. The association doesn't want anyone talking about their existence even though many could erase memories.

We then talked about the other branch of magic thaumaturgy that I can take. We only have two classes which are basic knowledge of magi and physical class which covers about real life exercises using magic. As she said we were given a chance to choose another one. If we wanted to study more subjects Rin said that I should well firstly tell her. Then go the reception office and look for the schedule of the said subject I wanted to learn since I would need the permission of the professor assigned before I can enter his/her class.

Well no time to dwell with that yet. Right now my focus is mastering or furthering my knowledge about strengthening and projection. I also want to master the other branch which is close to the two, alteration.

Well the last few days passed normally after that, having sparring or training sessions with senpai and Rin, going to work and familiarizing the city. Our current status of familiarizing with the city is about more than a half. The England was so huge that one can get lost if one does not know his/her ways. We were able to almost familiarize ourselves with the inner part of the city while the outer part is still unknown well not really since we already knew some parts. We noted all the transportation than can be used and where to spot them since walking around a big city while not having your legs reinforced and taking advantage of it would be a big pain.

To sum up the events last few days we go to work during the day and practice during the night time or during day off well technically it's not really a day off since we were not regulars. As for our schedule I have classes during Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Rin has the same except for Wednesday since hers was a Thursday.

Right now it was Sunday which brings us here at the rooftop. I'm having some practice with the two girls. Well not literally since Rin was sitting right now recharging her jewels and watching me and senpai spar from time to time.

Right now senpai and I are both at the opposite edges of the rooftop, her hands glowing and me gripping two falchions and both of us catching our breaths after holding it for so long when we clashed. I recovered first so I rushed up to her and grip at the sword at my right hand and bring it in front while I reverse the hold to the sword at my left ready to defend or slash.

She readied her stance for after a few seconds the distance between us was gone and I use the sword in my right hand to slash her and in an instant I slash her stomach using the sword I'm holding at my left. As to be expected she blocked the sword that is coming for her shoulder by her left hand which is hardened by a rune but to my surprise she also block the left sword effortlessly. She stopped the blade by an open palm which after the blade passed there wasn't even a scratch.

I saw her smirk which causes me to chuckle for she doesn't know I still have a follow up. I brought my right foot for a kick at her side which connected and sent her a few feet away. She stopped still standing but holding the left side of her body above the waist. I saw this as an opportunity and I rushed up to her and made a jump bringing the two blades overhead ready for slashing her.

I saw her smile again which sent shivers down to my spine. I began to doubt my attack and it was proven for she block the two by her hardened arm and punch me in the stomach while I'm still at the air which cause more pain. It was a good thing my body was always reinforced. The punch sent me flying a few feet away and I stumble from my footing when I land.

"3-3" I stated.

"Really? I thought it was a 4-3" she replied.

I frowned and said "The first point was invalid. You punch me while I was still talking to Rin"

She chuckles and stated "A hit is a hit Shirou"

"But I wasn't looking. I didn't even know it was starting!"

"Oh stop being a whiny kid Shirou it's just a game"

I huffed and let out a sigh. Last thing I needed is to get worked up by senpai's jabs. "Hai hai"

"Good" It was the last word she said before she rushed up to me with her hands glowing again. I rushed up to clash blades with her and not even a second has passed and we were right in front of each other already. The first one who attacks was me.

The clash lasted for some time and after it ended we're both standing a good few feet away from each other catching our breath.

I heard her chuckle and stated "7 4. Ha! Admit defeat Shirou you can't catch up three points. You're even having a hard time getting a single point from me"

"Never!"

"What ever you say" she stated grinning.

I gave her a smirk which causes her to relinquish her own grin and I saw her tensed up immediately. She didn't notice that after a few moments our conversation ended I already threw. I can only see her eyes widened when I quickly projected a bow and two normal sword arrows. She just braced for the impact and after a single second the attack connected which cause a large explosion.

I smirk and stated "Well that's 7-8 for me"

I could hear her cough and suddenly I felt something bad is going to happen. The smoke subsided and revealed an annoyed senpai glaring at me.

"Geez Shirou this is the third coat you ruined for this week" as she said that I can see that her cloth was tattered.

I scratch the back of my head and stated "Uh sorry, must've slipped out of my mind"

She look at me in disbelief "What!? I already reminded you about this for many times"

I frowned and stated "Alright, alright I'll try to remember it next time" I then look at her again and an idea popped into my head. "Can't you just fix that? I can sew it for you"

She shook her head, frowned and stated "It's not that simple this is an arm-"she was cut of when I realized the bad feeling from earlier.

There was a dark aura appearing from behind her. I peered over at her shoulder and saw Rin glaring at the two of us jewels scattered from her side, the box on her head, books opened in different pages which I assumed was supposed to be closed. 'Uh oh' I mentally thought to myself. I gave senpai a look that stated "Run?" which she just returned with a look of confusion.

After a few moments Rin exploded "THAT DOES IT!"

* * *

…Mage association…

…Clock tower Main office…

In the main office of the Clock tower where all high officials with some of the families Lords are present are all seated accordingly. Different kinds of people are now gathered in the hall some are alone, some with one or two people. They are seated all facing one another having a huge round table in front of them. The atmosphere was tense despite the silence. If staring intently could kill someone would be dead by now.

Most notable among this gathering was of course the head of the whole association. The seven highest officials seated at one side of the circle. The director at the middle, vice director seated at his right and two more officials following up the vice director and three more officials at his left.

As they all waited for one to speak up the vice director started the meeting "We will now start the meeting regarding the events this past few years, this is now your time to ask questions for after this meeting all unanswered questions would likely be remained unanswered or would be answered after a long time" She then look at her side and stated to his co official "Lorenzo please relay the information"

The man stood up holding papers and inspecting it. After a few moments he began to spoke "It all started almost 2 years ago. An item was stolen from the association which is of high importance. Securities regarding the item was said to be tight so we conclude that someone inside could only have pulled such action. But upon checking the place no clues could be found. We then asked the people assigned to guard the said item and they told us that they were knocked out unconscious. We let the item slide out of our hands for a moment and just try to get it back later. After some time an important item which is the partner of the item lost here at the association was also stolen from the church" Many gasps can be heard when the man stated this. He paused for a moment and continued after the murmuring subsided "We then conclude that this incident was to be given utmost importance. We contacted the church and they explained to us the situation regarding this. Now back to the item lost. The two item lost are the 'Book of Six' which should be in our possession and the 'Seis Stone' which is a holy artifact that should be kept and protected by the church" He then look at the crowd at the round table and asked "Any questions before I continue?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you already contacted the church?"

Another asked "What is the importance of this item?"

"One questions at a time. We all have the time we needed here" he paused and then continued "Regarding the contact with the church; it would all be explained later. As for the importance of this item that would be a good question to answer now" He paused and showed a black and white photo of an undead. "Please turn the copies of your paper to page 31"

After all the people in the meeting have turned their paper murmurings could be heard. After it subsided he then continued "As we all know or most of us know these creatures are called dead apostle"

One man then asked "What about this 'Dead apostle'?"

"This image as I said is a dead apostle. The image before you is an image of a fully transformed class. I will give you brief information about this and you can research on the rest"

He paused for a moment and look around the table if everybody was listening. He then continued "This is a human turned into a dead and then into a new creature with a different kind of immortality having a need to suck out blood and having the same intelligence as a normal human being. There are two types of first class one was called 'Dead' and the other was a 'Ghoul', they can't think and they just suck blood out of other living beings. The dead are having full potential of their strength but they don't have any intelligence other than the impulse to suck out blood and to kill. If one has an average life force and was infected he/she will turn into a ghoul which are basically blood thirst creatures same as the dead but capable of growing further. When their intelligence is returned they loose their strength but they will have the same thinking capacity as humans. It is after this stage that they became what we call in some mythical tales namely vampires. Becoming a vampire means having immortality through feeding from humans. They accumulate their strength back and now turn into what this image show namely a 'Dead apostle'. This creature shown is a completed transformation of a human into a dead apostle. There are also high classes who are much smart and strong. They excel among other vampires. They possess strength that can rival to great sealing agents and great magi. Those are the well bred vampire. And this well bred vampire there are groups that our strong enough to rival great magi's. Like us" He gestured to the seven of them "There are said to be called 'Dead apostle ancestor'. As you may know Lord Barthomeloi is a hunter of those kinds of creatures. She became known for doing such big feat. If you are still not familiar with the creatures surely you have known the other Wizard Marshall of our very own clock tower. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg" Many whispers could be heard again at the room so he paused.

After a few moments he continued "Surely you have heard the incident regarding Crimson Moon. Despite being defeated by Zelretch he has many descendants. And those are the dead apostle ancestors. Now back to the importance of item. The item that was stolen is important for it would revive their strongest ancestor. The Six" Many people gasp at the table but no one said a word.

"We then conclude that it was the actions of the ancestors"

After a few moments one then asked "Then why did you keep telling that it was the church that stole the item? Why didn't you tell us that it was those dead apostle ancestors?"

"We didn't tell you for it would be vital information. If it slipped into your mouths then the dead apostle ancestor would surely be ready for our course of plan. They could just threaten you to spill the information. Even at the church only the high officials knew something regarding this information. Another reason why we chose the church as the group to blame is because we all knew that many of you are mad at the church or don't get along to well with them. Giving slight push you would believe that it was them"

"Are taking us for fools!?" one man asked angrily.

Another stood up and exclaimed "Yeah do you think we would spill such information?"

Lorelei stood up and stated angrily "There are possibilities but we don't classify any of you as fools! But if you continue that kind of attitude after knowing this information then you are a FOOL!"

Lorenzo sighed and stated "I'm sorry if we kept you at dark"

"But why now? Why tell us now of all times?"

"The actions of the ancestor are becoming more bold and bold. We conclude that they already now about us knowing their plan. We conclude that it's better that many of you knew this information for we might need all the man power we can have. Remember they are moving carefully and slowly and right now we can't track their course of actions"

"What do you suggest us to do then?"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I said we wait. We can't act foolishly and waste our energy and efforts. We move once a sign has shown itself"

"What sign?" another asked

"Like the incident lately"

Then another man stood up and asked "Wait you didn't explain why it wasn't the church that was to blame for the incident lately. Can't you see that the evidence is pointed to them?"

Lorenzo sighed again and stated "Black keys are easy to obtain and manipulate. The sign I'm talking about is their corpse. Did you see the corpse? They look like they had been dead for weeks but in truth they are only dead for hours" Many gasps could be heard after this. He then continued "They are drain of their life force to the limit. If a corpse was found and left like that it just means that it was the dead apostle ancestors doing. The church said that they are taking the life force of magi's to awaken the stone and after awakening they still need to fill it more. I expect that there would be more incidents like this to come. We have no other choice but to use this as a mean to track them for even the church doesn't know their current location"

He then scanned the group and asked "So any more questions?"

"Just one" he then look at a man which is said to be a vampire and asked "Isn't he an ancestor? Why is he here? He may be a traitor"

"You mean Gransurg?"

Gransurg then spoke "Can I?"

After Lorenzo gave nod he then stated "Even though I'm an apostle ancestor I'm also once a magi. I still continued to serve as one and I can't by any means betray you for I signed a geis and I would suffer if I betray you"

"But as I know there are what they called 'Vampire impulses'. Surely you are a vampire and surely you are having a need of blood to suck out into humans like us"

Gransurg sighed and stated "The need of blood is still a yes but it doesn't mean that I need to suck out of humans. Aren't there blood donators? I use those and try to limit it as possible for I try to control myself so the interval of the impulses is much larger"

"I see. Well sorry for suspecting" the man stated before he took a seat again.

"It's okay it's not the first time" he stated as he glanced at Lorelei who glared back at him. He smiled and stated "No harm done"

After that Black stood up and asked "So are we done here?" he look and silence was enough for an answer "Now that you know this information I trust that you won't do anything stupid. We would notify you if something came up so for now the meeting is adjourned"

* * *

…Rome…

…Great white bell tower…

A tall well built man having white disheveled hair, gray eyes, wearing white long sleeve polo, white pants, and long white cape at his back and a large shield with a huge cross at his back was walking through the corridors of the tower while having a plate of chicken at his left hand and a chicken lollipop at his right.

He then stops at a large door with the chicken lollipop on his mouth. He pushed the door with his body and upon entering he saw many people at a long rectangular table seated already. Heads of the branches of the military church organization are present.

One then asked "White, what do you think you are doing?"

White then raise one eyebrow and asked "Eating?". He then suck his fingers and returned the chicken bone to the plate and get another one.

The lady just sighed and stated "Well now that we are all here let's start this meeting" she then look at White and stated "Now White please start the meeting"

White smiled and stated "Want some chicken guys?" he waves the chicken lollipop in air.

Every body sweat-dropped and some chuckles and some laugh well they are already used to the attitude of their leader but still found it somewhat 'Amusing',

The lady face palmed, adjusted her eyeglasses and stated "White please be serious we might be at a crisis right now"

He then set down the plate and wipes the napkin at his face as he stated "Alright alright"

After the commotion subsided he then turned at them with a serious look on his face "This gathering has officially started…"

* * *

…Broadway Dormitory…

…Shirou…

"So senpai you said something about training while we fight earlier" I stated as I swallowed down my food.

Right now we are having lunch here at the rooftop after the messy event that results senpai and I an injury at our forehead. It was a good thing Rin calmed down quickly or it would have turn out to be bad. The grumbling of our stomachs saves the day.

"Yeah as I was saying we aren't training anymore we are just like playing"

"Why? I mean aren't that kind of exercise a training?"

I heard Rin sigh "Can I?" ask Rin as she looks at senpai who gave her a nod of approval. She then averted her gaze back to me and stated "It is a training Shirou in a way that you are remembering all your skills but if you are going to improve your skills to a whole new level you are going to need you need a different approach. Am I right senpai?"

"Yes, as Rin said our sparring sessions only maintain your skills at tip top shape but it's not progressing. That is why I have a proposal to you"

"Hmm?"

"I have a friend who is much more appropriate teacher for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my fighting style can be a good match with you but it is certainly not the type you need to learn. You're a dual blade wielder and I'm a fist fighter that is why the friend I'm going to introduce to you will also be a dual blade wielder"

"I see…well that can help. But are you sure you're friend won't mind?"

"Of course my friend would gladly help a comrade in battle"

"Wait what do you mean comrade in battle?" Rin interjected.

'Crap! I haven't told her about a thing regarding taking mission as a sealing agent' I thought to myself.

"Shirou haven't you still told her?"

Rin then narrowed her eyes at me and asked "What is it that you're supposed to tell me Shirou?"

I became nervous and stutter saying "U-Uh I can explain"

"What are you going to explain to me Shirou?" She rephrased the question and having much seriousness and anger in her voice.

"U-Uh I'm thinking a-about joining senpai in some missions"

"What kind of missions?"

I smiled nervously while scratching the back of my head and stated "Missions of sealing agents"

After that there was silence.

"I see" Another gap of silence like a ghost has passed among us.

I blink my eyes for a few moments and look at her in disbelief for I thought she would kill me for the second time of the day. "You're okay with it?"

"I can't stop you when you already make up his mind, can I?" she stated as she took a drink. "But…there would be one condition"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you"

This was the line I wouldn't wanted to hear. "But i-it's dangerous. Are you sure?"

"Are you telling me that I can't take care of myself?"

"N-No it's not that-"

"Then I could come right?"

"No I mean about coming thing…I mean you came here to study right?"

"You also came here to study right Shirou?"

"Uh yeah but I never thought fighting is actually your thing"

Senpai then interjected and waved her hand to get our attention "Alright, alright I'll be the one to explain Shirou" her expression then change into a serious one and averted her gaze to Rin "Like Shirou said are you sure you want to come? This is something not to be taken lightly. Missions of us agents are dangerous you can see it for yourself already like me being sent to join the grail war. There are more missions who have more danger. So I'm asking you this again. Are you really sure about this? Shirou have thought about it already and I can already approve of his abilities for I know it firsthand"

Rin then look at senpai seriously and said "Do you doubt my abilities?"

Senpai sighed and I can feel the tension rising between the two. I know Rin almost more than anyone and she doesn't like for her abilities to be taken likely. "It's not that I doubt your abilities Rin. I know you're a great magi but I'm not sure if you're fit for battling"

"Do you have any proof?" Rin asked. By this time we were all finished eating. Well I think it became rushed because of the change in atmosphere.

Senpai sighed again, stood up and said "You want proof?" she then stood up and move to the side of the rooftop and by that gesture I know what will happen next. I hope it would turn out alright. "Stand up and let's spar"

Rin stood up and stated "What do you want to prove at this thing?"

"Everything" senpai stated before she rushes up towards Rin with her hands glowing already. I saw Rin tense clearly she's not really one for combat. I saw her fight once but it was versus caster who doesn't even know any self defense. I cringed at the thought of her getting beat up for the memory when she struggled against Kuzuki. I hope senpai won't be to rough.

Now I'm torn on who to support. I want Rin to win but at the same time there is also a part of me that wanted her to loose for I know it would be risky.

Rin brought up her reinforced arms and crossed them to block senpai's barrage of attacks with the use of her fist. I can see that with every second passing Rin was slowly moving back due to the strength senpai is showing. After senpai continued her barrage of punches I can see Rin's arm weakening. I'm starting to feel worry and anger.

After a few seconds has passed Rin's arm was exhausted while senpai was nowhere near exhaustion and after Rin let her arms down senpai kick Rin in the stomach so hard it send her colliding into one of the rooftop's walls.

"Rin!" I look at senpai with anger on which she returned with a cold and determined look. I can see Rin's eyes also filled with determination which cause me to stop.

"So can you see the difference Rin?"

Rin just stayed quiet and reach for her pocket. Once done she produced two jewels one ruby and one sapphire which she holds in between her fingers.

Then senpai spoke again "No jewels Rin"

"Why not?" Rin asked angrily

"Look and think about it. If you have a large quantity of enemies and you only have one jewel left. Could you rely on them?"

Rin tried to open her mouth but no words came out which causes her to close again.

"See? You realize it yourself. I approve of Shirou for he has an infinite amount of weapon. He's like a gun with an infinite amount of bullets unlike you. Yes you are stronger we could compare that Shirou is a handgun while you are a shotgun but your bullets are limited"

"But I have my gandr shots senpai. It's strong enough to create damage to someone. Why don't you try it and see for yourself"

Senpai sigh again "Yes you have that but your reflexes and aim are weak"

"You know that's not true!" Rin exclaimed.

"Really? Then hit me with your best shot"

* * *

…Rin...

"Really? Then hit me with your best shot"

I can't give up now. I don't know what reason I have to come with them but I feel my stomach turning when the thought of leaving them in the battlefield alone while I just wait for the scene to unfold. How? How can I prove to senpai that I can do it?

I process all the things she said in my mind. '_You have a large quantity of enemies and you only have one jewel left. Could you rely on them?_'

'_No_' was the answer in my mind but I can't say it or else she wouldn't let me. I know I'm risking myself for dying but for some reason there is an urge to do this. I need to trust my instincts. I also need to prove myself that I can fight. Heck I fight at the grail war what is the difference in this.

'_You are a shotgun but your bullets are limited_'

I have gandr shots right? But why can't she let me?

'_Yes you have that but your reflexes and aim are weak_'

'This is my last chance to prove myself. I better not screw this up' I thought to myself. Right after that I brought my hands up and pointed my pointer finger to her and a black orb starts materializing in front of it. I then shot her with it quickly.

It went on for seconds and I'm starting to feel frustrated for not even one was connecting.

Before I knew it senpai was at my back and kick the back of my knee which causes me to fall and kneel on the floor.

I don't even know what I'm feeling right now is it Sadness? Hopelessness?

No! I feel angry and irritated. But to who? Senpai? No she just wanted to open my eyes. Shirou? For not doing anything? No I know he just wanted my safety.

I'm angry and irritated at myself for feeling weak. Should I give up? I'm not like that! Am I? What's my reason for pursuing this?

"Do you understand now?" senpai ask who is now in front of me. She offered a hand and I was about to take it when suddenly an image flick in my mind. The image of the dream I had last Monday. The image of Shirou waiting for his death and me left watching the whole scene to unfold not even having a thing to help him.

'I can't give up! I don't know why but it isn't right' I thought to myself.

I manage a small smile at senpai despite the exhaustion I feel and fired a gandr curse which hit her at the shoulders. Too bad the force of the curse wasn't strong enough to even damage her suit. I heard senpai sigh.

"You aren't going to give up aren't you?"

"No"

I heard her sigh again and stated "Alright, alright I give up you're as stubborn as Shirou"

The mood lightens up a little and I swear I heard Shirou to protest which causes me to chuckle lightly. I heard saw senpai smile but we both stop and turn back to business. She then stated.

"On one condition"

"What?"

"I'll ask you this first. Do you have some kind of weapon which isn't disposable? Except for your fists and curse"

I hung my head "None"

"Doesn't families have at list one simple weapon? I'm sure a family like yours has one Rin"

"Well we have one which is passed for every heir. It was just a blueprint though"

"Which one is it?"

"The Zelretch" I suddenly realize this would be a serious feat if I needed to create this "It is our job to create one of this but it wouldn't be an easy task"

"Well I have a friend who is good at creating mystic codes I think she could help you"

"Does that mean I can't come until I have a weapon?"

"No but I would be giving you more serious training from now on. It wouldn't be easy"

I made a small smile and nodded weakly

* * *

…Rome…

… Great white bell tower…

"-said to be starting to move. We now conclude that we needed a bigger force for we needed to prevent this. Sorry if I we kept this information to you we needed to monitor their course of action. Now that it's done I'm sure they also explained it to their members about some time today"

White paused and glanced "Any ques-" he was cut off when a man stood up angrily. The leader of 'The Templars', Rudy Willow, a tall well built man, having a bald head with a scar shutting his right eye and having brown-red eyes. One of the eldest leaders well except for White for his age is unknown. "Why do we need the help of those bastards!? Why didn't you even told us from the beginning? Aren't you thinking clearly!? They could betr-"

He stopped when he saw that White gave him a smile but not just a normal smile. A smile full of intent to kill and his warm eyes suddenly became cold "I'm sorry I didn't get what you were saying"

Almost everybody at the table gulp and most froze in fear, some even began to sweat even the gaze wasn't for them, they new their leader 'White' the head of all the military of the church organization was an easy going person. His strength is unknown and his hobbies are loitering around having a plate of chicken. Even he looks somewhat in his 30's no one knew his true age. He became the leader of the church military part once it was built. No one knew his family name or if he even have some relatives.

Even though he smiles it wasn't always a happy and a warm one. It could mean many things and as of now his smile means irritation. It was said that he didn't like baseless insults and only few people can stand up to his character.

Rudy sank back into his seat sweating and stammering when he stated "N-No I mean I'm glad you ask the-them for help"

White grinned and stated "Well that's settled" He look back at the lady lately "Could you please prepare me a plate of chicken?"

The lady sighed. She was one of those who aren't afraid of him. Somehow she can stand up to the atmosphere he was giving even though he is mad. She was his right hand and said to be one of the closest person to him "Fine, I'm still surprise you still haven't grown any wings white"

White chuckles like nothing happened and stated "Humans don't grow wings my dear. Just bring it at the office. Well I'll be going now see you later"

After he left many let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

…The next day…

…Shirou…

I just woke up from the bed when the sunlight washes my faced. I slowly open my eyes and saw Rin's sleeping form cuddling to me. It has been like this for the past few days not that I mind. I look at the clock and saw the time was 8:01am well we need to go to the tower at 12:00 since our classes are at 1:00pm.

I remember the events yesterday. It was a good thing that all ends well. I can see some slight bruises in Rin's hand but other than that nothing was serious.

I slowly remove Rin's hand weighing at my waist deciding to give her more time to sleep since she's not really an early riser and the travel from here to the tower would just be short.

I do some early exercises and open the glass doors of the veranda to allow the cool morning breeze in.

After doing that I started preparing our breakfast by starting with the rice. I leave the timer of the rice cooker and I decided to cook the meals after I woke up because Rin isn't going to likely wake up early which will leave it cold.

I then took a bath and upon going out the bathroom I can see Rin was still snoring and when I look at the clock it shows 9:05. The sunlight of the veranda was slightly becoming hotter so it would just be a short time before Rin wakes up so I got out of the veranda first and do my new routine of scanning the environment. I can see many cars pass by and many people having a morning stroll. After I was finished I started preparing breakfast.

As I was cooking some omelet I felt someone move. Well it could likely be no other than Rin. Senpai comes here during 10:30 and when I turned around it was Rin who stood up stretching herself and stated "Good morning Shirou"

"Good morning Rin" I saw the clock say 9:56 "Well the breakfast isn't ready yet why don't you take a bath first"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Well see you later Shirou" She then entered the bathroom and closed the door.

I then continued to cook the breakfast.

After I was almost done cooking someone knock at the door. I shouted "Come in!"

The door opened and revealed senpai who is also newly bath. Still wearing his pajamas and having a towel at her shoulders. I look at the clock and saw it was 10:24.

I chuckled and stated "Wow, you're early today senpai"

She frowned at first and then it turn into a small smile. She then stated "Well I can't miss breakfast can I?"

Right after that Rin came out of the bathroom still in her neko pajamas and having a towel at her shoulders. Upon seeing senpai the two greeted. I then pulled the small table below our bed and placed the breakfast on it.

As usual before we start our meal we all stated "Itadakimasu"

* * *

We finished eating around 11:35. Well we have our usual morning conversations like what to do. The difference than the usual was we can freely talk about stuffs like magi. We asked senpai about her friends which will be the one who will teach us some stuff. She didn't tell that much except that they are fellow sealing agents. They are also exceptional fighters and they're the children of the head of the sealing agents department.

We also talk about what we will do after the class. Senpai said since she didn't have any classes she'll just waste her time at some place of her friend which she will introduce to us later. Rin will check the department of mineralogy while I check the archives. I would get some forms and senpai will help me work on it when we return to the dormitory. After that Rin and I would meet up at the sealing agent's office at the clock tower and also get some form for temporary membership. It was a good thing that all ends well after what happened yesterday.

Our conversation ended thinking about some people in Fuyuki. Well I hope they do well especially Fuji-nee. I wonder how Sakura is handling her. Well she got Shinji to help her so I think she can manage.

Senpai thanked us for the breakfast before she left while I wash the dishes and left Rin cleaning the table. After we were both done. We both left the dormitory to go to the association. I can't help but wonder what would happen for the day.

* * *

We left the Broadway dormitory around 11:50 and we arrived at the clock tower at exactly 12:40. It was a 50 minutes walk. The people at the streets are few for well it was supposed to be lunch time and we can see some restaurants we passed through having many customers. I began to wonder how the 'El Grandeur' is managing. Well they told us that they can handle during this kind of hours so no point in worrying.

Upon arriving at the clock tower in disguise as a museum many people are there. I focus myself to detect if there are leak of prana in them. As like Rin said there are none. Well Rin still kept her straight composure and we look at some artworks like a normal citizen.

We stroll while Rin was holding the guidebook. Around 12:35 we found our classroom and upon entering it was the same at what we saw during the last tour. We found that some students our here already. They are of different ages and of different races for they have different appearances.

We took a seat at the middle left of the classroom and waited for the professor to come.

Rin was reading the guidebook while I was left with nothing to do. I just scanned the classroom and analyze all the things I see. I saw different things like some necklaces, earrings, blades and many more. Some are old which are pass down from family members and some our just newly made or newly bought.

I stopped analyzing when I noticed that the number of students where already many and all seats were occupied. Someone then entered the classroom. It was a tall fair skinned man with a long greenish-black hair, and having the same eye color as his hair. He was wearing a black slacks, black leather shoes, black polo and shirt and having a red jacket. When he stopped at the middle and placed his books at the table which caused a loud noise everybody in the classroom stopped on what they are doing and focus on the person.

The man cleared his throat and gaze his eyes at us. He scanned the classroom from right to left and then left to right. After doing this he then stated "Alright. I will be your professor for the basic knowledge for a magus. Well technically it's kind of history and information so bear with me. We will only meet once a week and will continue for I don't know half a year? Well that doesn't matter. I know it's boring but I do not want any of you sleeping at the room"

His voice was loud and clear and it gave a tone of authority. "My name is Waver Velvet but you are all to address me as Lord El-Melloi"

There was silence filled in the classroom again before he spoke again "Any questions before we start?"

No one raised his/her hand and just listen. "Very well, I don't know how to give proper introductions" he shoved his hands to his pocket and walks around the platform at the middle. "We'll start with what we call ourselves. A magus…"


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

…Spain…

…Madrid…

…Burial Agency office…

"-lready know many things about dead apostle ancestor right? Well basically I know that all of you already know about the lost items so I think I would just make it short" stated a girl who is around on her 20's to 30's having a gray hair that is extending until her shoulders, having a pale skin and violet colored eyes. She was wearing a brown business suit and was sitting at the table while taking a sip at her coffee. She holds the cup with her left hand while having a stack of papers on her right on her table where so many papers waiting to be approved. She then continued to restate the events during the gathering "-e were instructed to inform you about this not that you don't know about it already considering you are all thinking ahead of time. So the main order given to us is to wait. I only said this message to you since you are the only people present here you can just pass the message if you want" She brought the coffee up and took another sip.

"Wow that's new. The church allying with the Mage association, not that I mind but it's somewhat not what I was expecting" A voice of a lady stated.

"Well seeing that the ancestors are being organized for once is really showing how we should take the situation seriously. I think the decision made by White was a good one" A voice of a child stated.

Around the room there were 5 occupants, three ladies and two gentlemen. The lady who was leaning in the wall speak up "Is that what all happened?" It was Riesbyfe Stridberg a lady who has a short light gray hair which was tied into a pony tail and having light gray eyes. At her side was a large piece of metal which is called her gun-shield named 'True Apocrypha'. She is also said to be an excellent fighter and having an advantage of blowing the fuse of the enemy's patience due to her lack of emotions being shown. She was wearing a white shirt, black vest, black pants and a white cloth wrap around her waist extending to her legs "We are going to waste time sitting here doing nothing?" She exclaimed. Despite her low and almost emotionless voice there was a very small hint of annoyance in it.

"Chill down Ries its not like we can do anything" A lady having short blue hair and blue eyes. She was sitting at the chair next to the desk. She stated while waving her spoon since she was eating a curry. Her name was Ciel also having known as the '#7 of the Burial Agency' an immortal. She was once emotionless as Ries but something happened that changed her demeanor and made her into a cheery one. She's an excellent fighter because of her abnormalities but still having said to be slightly weaker than some ancestors. What makes up to that missing strength was her 'Seventh Holy Scripture' "I'm sure there would be some changes in the orders soon. I feel that the ancestors would likely move anytime now"

This made Ries silent but she still crossed her arms.

"I'm not really sure if I would agree to you Ciel. I'm a dead apostle ancestor myself and I didn't hear any news regarding the other's actions. I even send some familiars to observe but it seems they had failed to track them. It seems this is a well versed plan. I can only guess that the 'White Wing Lord 'organized this for there is no reason for an ancestor to ally with one another" A boy who was sitting at the table also known as Merem Solomon. A dead apostle ancestor who has its loyalty to church since having both have the same goal of collecting Holy artifacts. He has an appearance of a child but his age was unknown.

"I agree with Master Merem. I didn't here any news to my fellow rats which spread all over the world" A voice of an old man stated. They didn't look for the voice since they knew who it was already. The rat which was Merem's was the materialization of his arm also known as the 'Demon of the Left Arm' transformed into a human in disguise as an old priest having the title of 'King of Rats'. "Either they are very careful with their actions or they are waiting for an opportunity. Either way we don't have means of tracking them except for some of their involve affairs in the community. Without a trace I'm sure the officials won't issue any mission"

"Well not that I'm tied up to all of this. I didn't promise on following all of the officials." Merem stated.

"Well what will you do?" Ciel asks.

"I'll do the same go here and there to gather information"

This made Ciel sighed and stated "I wish I could defy orders. Well not that I'm under watch" she stated as a grin showed up her face.

Suddenly the man who was silent the whole time decided to speak up "Now, now orders' are orders, aside from Mr. Merem we are all tied up into following" His name was Dawn. He has a short disheveled dirty white hair, wearing eye glasses and a cross dangling in his neck. He is not an actual fighter despite his intimidating appearance but more of a peacemaker or a pacifist. Despite not being a fighter due to the lack of abilities and his dislike for conflicts he is still respected as an engineer and an exorcist. He has his partner which he called "My lady" and the driver of a transportation vehicle during some missions called "Sympathy for the Devil".

"But why wait when we can move?" Ries asks. She had been silent for a while but decided to speak up. She isn't obsessed in taking missions but when there is a problem and she knew she would be of use to help she's one that wouldn't like sit back and enjoy the show to roll on.

"We can't move hastily. As the meeting said the conflict between humans and the ancestors have started. Right now between the two parties each one is observing the other. Hastily moving can bring death unto you" Dawn replied.

After that the whole room fell silent. Only the sound of feet or fingers tapping and the sipping of coffee can be heard.

After a few moments the uneasy silence was broken by Dawn. "Well if we're all done here" he turns his gaze to their leader, Narbareck, an excellent fighter just having a slight fault of having addiction on it. She just returned from the meetings yesterday and instantly has gone to work due to having a large stock of papers given to her. As she is addicted to fighting you can say she's also addicted to work. She won't stop unless she's done or having a good reason to stop working

"I should get going now. I promised my lady to have a meal with her today" Dawn continued

As he stood up all eyes were on him.

Ries sighed as she grabs her gun-shield, head for the doorway and stated "Well at least send a message to me once a new order had been made"

Ciel closed her lunchbox stood up and head for the doorway "I wish the orders would change. Well see you guys later"

Merem didn't say anything but just head for the doorway. The 'King of Rats' assumed his rat form having a red jewel in his hands and a small crown in its head, he jumped into the shoulder of Merem as he leave.

Suddenly Narbareck Spoke "I didn't said I was done explaining"

This caused them to stop and turn around. Dawn turns around, adjusted his glasses and stated "Sorry, well what more do you have to say?"

"We're just wasting our time here. I would just like to go home and rest if we're not going to do anything" Ries followed up.

"Really?" Narbareck started and give them a grin "They didn't say how we wait right?"

"You already said that we can't move if we are ordered to wait. Basically we are in idle and ordered not to do anything" Ries stated with a very slight annoyed voice. If one would know her this is a best outcome in showing her emotions and this just mean that she's really pissed.

This cause Narbareck to frowns and asks "Really? And you expect me to believe me that you are going to wait 'Peacefully'?"

When she asks that the group fell silent having no words coming out from their mind for they do not have a reply that is good enough to counter her.

"See? You can't even answer my question" She takes out a folder in her desk, opened it and placed it at her desk "Since I know you can't stay put I might as well give you a mission" she then look at them seriously and stated "but see to it that you do this secretly. This isn't really a mission but just an order coming from me I would like for you to check on these places. As Merem said I have the same hunch about the one organizing this movement and it is none other than Trhvmn Ortenrosse. These have been rumored as places where he last resided before his move to a new one. You wouldn't be doing much except for checking the place to see if you can have any leads or information about their actions"

These cause them to walk towards the desk. Once in front they picked up the papers placed by Narbareck. They read the information given.

Once finished they turned their eyes at Narbareck who is currently signing some paper works.

Ciel was the first one to ask "France? What are we going to do there?"

Narbareck looks up and meet her gaze. "I already told you that you are going to look for information. Basically you will gather some leads to their next actions if there are left"

She turns back her gaze and continues her paperwork.

"So you mean you are not sure if there is any information left in this place? Isn't this a waste of time?"

Ries followed up and stated "I agree with Ciel. The one written here is Columbia. Are you even sure if he last resided here?"

Narbareck sighed before looking back again at them. "I already told you I'm not sure if you would find anything but I'm sure with those places. Besides it's better than nothing right? And anyway that's suppose to be me doing but seeing you all being annoyed for not doing anything I might as well give you those"

Ciel then ask "Why aren't you coming if we decided to go? And were not sure if we would accept this job since it's only finding information why not order some other buriers?"

"First I didn't expect it to be easy so I'm not just sending someone to go and investigate. It's a former lair of a dead apostle ancestor and you should be expecting some dangers. I entrusted the mission to you for two reasons and one of those are because I know you are all capable fighters. I would group you into two since its only two places it's for you to decide. For the second I'm not coming for they gave me a heavy load of paperwork. Seeing you would likely accept the mission can give me more time to finish this"

"I see"

"So are you going to accept or not?"

"Well we accept. Hopefully we can find something" the two ladies stated. For the first time in this day Ries mood brightened up.

Merem and Dawn sighed. They muttered "We didn't even get a chance to give our opinion"

The two ladies turn two the two gentlemen. Ciel then stated "Well I'll be the one going to the Spain. Since I only need land transportation" she looks at Dawn and stated "You Mr. Dawn will be the one who will take me there. It would just be a few days of travel"

"Fine but can we go tomorrow? I promise to see my lady today"

Ciel sighed and stated "Fine"

Merem then sighed and look at Ries. "Well it looks like we'll be the one traveling together. Are you sure do you want to come I'm going to ride my demon going there and if I did we're going to travel in air for a few days"

"Its fine it's better than doing nothing"

"Okay, well let's just meet up at the town square tomorrow morning"

"8:00am?"

"10:00am"

* * *

…Mage Association…

…Clock Tower…

…Shirou…

"My name is Waver Velvet but you are all to address me as Lord El-Melloi"

There was silence filled in the classroom again before he spoke again "Any questions before we start?"

No one raised his/her hand and just listen. "We'll start with what we call ourselves, a magus. As we all know here in this world there are what people calls as scientist. Scientist is the one that developed, practice, and explores their knowledge about a given topic. They are the one who develop things for the better. We, the people gathered here are called 'Magus'. We are scientist of magic" he stopped as he walks around the platform "I'll start by explaining 'Magus as a scientist'. We each have our own knowledge that we seek, practice and explore. We seek more information in our everyday life to expand our knowledge in supernatural occurrence. We also practice our gained knowledge"

"As we all know, here in the clock tower we have different families and so as different magecrafts. We practice this magecraft as we see fit and use it as we see best. In our world there are occurrences that are bias in the eyes of many. These are supernatural events which many people see that it shouldn't' or it couldn't happen. Long time a go, the magi are unorganized unlike today were we are in groups. They are first scholars who study the occurrences. Some of these scholars study natural events. And in these natural events there are events in what we call as 'supernatural'. There are scholars who study these kinds of events which led us to where we are now. Only few of the scholars accepted this theory that's why in the outside world of magi they would consider that thing we do as magic and consider as, as a magician. We all know these are wrong. They just call us magician since the things we do aren't or shouldn't have occurred like materializing out of thin air, strengthening something beyond belief and many more. As I said we where the next generation of those scholars who started this kind of study. Like them we also aim to explore more of this thaumaturgy. We all aim or most of us aim what people call as magic and what we call as miracles. There are only five classified miracles in our world-"

As I listen I look at Rin she seems uninterested. There was one thing I am thinking about right now so I ask her "Hey Rin"

She look at me lazily "What is it Shirou?"

"Are there still exams about this kind of things?"

She smiles sweetly at me that make some of my hairs of the back of my neck stand "Of course"

"Then how come you're not listening?"

"It's because I know this already"

I panicked and stated "Crap I need to take down some notes"

"Don't worry Shirou, just ask me if you don't know anything"

I smiled at her kindness "Thanks"

"But see to it that it's not free"

I frowned

"-agus' as a word defines the beliefs and how one lives each of their own respective lives. A magus like as focus on the knowledge we have while barricading or putting a distance between the lives of common people, people who live through the comfort of technology. A magus search for the truth, we search for the answer that only few people seek. Only few do this for they don't accept it as a natural phenomenon and classify it as a figment of their imagination. We seek and yearn for more than what people call as technology. Magus like us-"

'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

The class was finished and the time now was 3:00. "Wow time sure flies fast" I said as I stretch my arms. The students are leaving the room but some are still left talking with one another. My gaze turns to Rin and I smirk when I saw her looking wasted. "Right Rin?"

Rin frowned and stated "For you" she narrowed her eyes and continue "And if you don't wipe that grin in your face I won't help you in any way you need"

I smiled at her nervously and the cold room becomes warm for I can tell myself that I'm starting to sweat "H-Hai"

She just huffed and proceeds in fixing her things which only include a notebook and a pen and I did the same. There was an awkward silence between us and its becoming uncomfortable so I break the silence wishing this would take her anger away "I've been meaning to ask why aren't you listening? I mean after being in the same school as you and you being the school idol and all you wouldn't look like that if you weren't bored to death and you wouldn't be if you were listening" I raised my hands defensively and continued "I'm just asking"

She sighed which cause me to do the same. Mine was for relief for the tension slightly lightens up "Well the thing they teach here is basic knowledge of every magus, well basic for _most _magi. In this course they teach the history of magus and not that I'm boasting but I've known these things since I was a kid, 9 to be exact and I think almost all magi should know a slight history about their selves. And I didn't mean you because you only learn the basic magecraft to your father but aside from that like the history of magus and other facts you do not have the slightest idea"

"Why not be absent then?"

"You know I still aim to have a perfect image even in here"

"You're still going on that?"

"Of course I am, well its force of a habit" she then narrowed her eyes at me "and no more questions"

"Fine, fine, well we would just meet at the sealing agent's office right?"

"Yeah, whoever got there first should just wait for the other one. Well I think it would be since you would go to the archives and the Department of Universal Research"

"Yeah I hope I find it quickly knowing this place is huge"

She smirks and stated "Well this is where your direction skills would be tested" she then starts to walk away. I followed her out of the room and we look at her for one last time "Well see you later Shirou"

"Yeah see you later" we then both turned our backs and walk at opposite direction.

* * *

…Rin…

I was walking through the corridors as I memorize yesterday on how to go to the Department of Mineralogy. I from corner to corner until I arrive into a large metal door with one large guy at the side guarding it.

I approach him and I stop right in front of him. He stated "State your objective"

"Department of Mineralogy"

"Pass" he stated as he opened the large metal gate which revealed a set of stairs going towards the basement.

As I arrive at the bottom it revealed another wide space. I look around and observe the place the first thing I saw was the reception desk. At the left and right side of the reception desk were two corridors possibly for the rooms. To right and left side where another doors and there was a sign of 'Laboratory'. There were also some benches and a bulletin board at the side of the left Laboratory door.

As I approach the desk I saw something familiar. As I got near the desk I slowly recognized the features. It was a girl having curly blond ringlets and a blue dress. My anger flared up all of a sudden as I recognized her.

The girl that was familiar was none other than Luviagelita Edelfelt.

I silently approach the other secretary since there where three people who are organizing the papers. Luvia was the one talking to the middle while I approach the one at the left.

"Excuse me Ms. I'm here for knowing my room and section"

The lady smiled and stated "Well please bring out your guidebook"

"Why the guidebook?" I asked since I don't understand.

"It's because your identification is shown there. Now if you may"

"Okay" I averted my gaze to my sling bag and upon opening I saw two small red guidebooks. 'Two? Why are there two in here'. I averted my gaze to the lady and asked "Um how do I know the owner of the guidebook? Is there a code in here?"

"Certainly not, there is just a printed detail at the last page of the book. Once given to you all the details you said when you enrolled will be listed there"

"I see. I'll just have a minute" I averted my gaze to the two guidebooks again. I opened it both and I inwardly groaned when I saw the other one. It was Shirou's. "Um Ms. How important is the guidebook?"

"Well it is use as identification so basically it's important in times like this" I frowned again. How is Shirou going to know his room and class when I have his identification book which is needed? Well I'll just have to bring it to him then. "Well here you are" I handed her my guidebook.

"Your name is Ms. Rin Tohsaka. Gender Female. Age 18. Your room would be 2-A. Classes held every Thursday 1:00pm-5:00pm"

"1:00pm-5:00pm? Why is it so long? Is it all consumed?" I asked thinking if I would be bore to death again. Sure I want to explore my knowledge in Jewel Magic but if all would be lecture hours I'm not sure if I can stand it. I went here for the facilities in the first place.

The lady smiled and stated "Sometimes yes and sometimes not. But mostly it's the first one and you wouldn't even feel the time sometimes they even extend their period hours"

"I see"

"Well here's your guidebook Ms. Tohsaka. I think I'll be seeing you from now on" She stated as she handed the guidebook back.

"Yes thank you"

I then turn around and as I did something undesirable happened. I met eyes with Luvia and we both stop. There was an awkward silence between us like one is waiting for the other to make a move. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone called "Ms. Tohsaka I think you should find the owner of the other guidebook you have. The one I saw. He/She would be in trouble if you don't"

I look back at her and gave a small smile and a nod. I then turned my gaze back to Luvia for a second and walk away.

'I better find Shirou or he would be in some trouble' I thought to myself walking at the stairs again.

* * *

…Other side of the Clock tower…

…Lately After Class…

…Shirou…

I'm walking towards the Archives after I parted with Rin awhile ago.

I turned from corner to corner but it seems I can't find the archives. I frowned thinking Rin would laugh at me about this. I then began thinking of a way to find it. There were no people around so that is out of option.

Think

Think

I suddenly remembered the guidebook.

As I was walking I look through my bag not noticing something. Suddenly I bump into someone and I was buried with heavy books "Ow! That hurts" I stated as I rub my forehead.

"Ow! S-Sorry about that" I heard a voice stated. Upon turning my gaze it was a lady I think about my age because of her appearance. I think she's as tall as Rin having green eyes, blond hair and fair skin. I then turned my attention to the things she dropped.

"Uh sorry I was looking for something in my bag and didn't expect to bump into someone" I stated as I grabbed the large pile of books scattered in the floor.

She seems frozen for a moment for her presence was gone for a while but it only last for a second before she talks "I-I'm sorry a-again I should've been more alert"

"Uh yeah, let me help you" I stood up and give her a hand to help her stand up.

'Well, first impression of her I think I found another she Sakura' I thought to myself thinking about Sakura's shy attitude.

After that I picked up the pile of books and place it on top of another one. It was too many and I can see why we bump onto each other. She can't see for her eyesight is blocked by the books while I was looking for the guidebook in my bag.

Suddenly I remembered what my goal is 'Right, I need to get to the archives and the Department quickly'.

I then look at my bag and tried to find the small booklet. I'm sure I brought it but I don't know here I placed it. I check every pocket and frowned when I found none. I gave up and it was a good thing I bump into someone.

"Could I ask where is-" I was cut off when I realize the books that she was carrying. After I fixed it, place it on top of another one, I didn't really bother looking how tall the tower of books made. And in fact it is at the same height as my waist. I know magi can carry it with the help of strengthening. But a girl? It's somewhat not quite right…

"Uh do you need help?"

She just finished dusting her skirt. She was wearing a white dress with a blue jacket. She blushed and her eyes at me for a second before she looked away. She then stuttered replying "W-Well considering you ask, Y-Yes, I need help i-if that's n-not a problem"

'She sure is straightforward for a shy one' I thought to myself. I then picked up the pile of books with ease and ask "Where to?"

She gets two thirds of the pile of books and stated "F-Follow me"

I obliged and we walk in the hallway silently.

There was an uneasy silence but the tension seems to lessen. After a minute of walking she then broke the silence. "Ah if i-it's not a p-problem but w-what is it that you want to ask l-lately?"

"I want to ask the directions of the archives and the Department of Universal Research"

She slightly tilts her head and I felt like being studied for a second. After a second "I-I'm going t-to the D-Department of U-Universal Research after I-I drop this things y-you could f-follow me if you like" she mumbled in a whisper that I almost missed it.

"Uh that would be great"

After that the conversation was finished and it was replace by silence.

The uneasy silence was broken when she ask "B-By the w-way what are you g-going to do in the Department o-of Universal R-Research?"

"I'm going to know my room and get some information about it"

"S-So you don't know a-anything about the Department of Universal Research?"

'Well it seems her stuttering is lessening as the conversation goes on' I thought to myself for I noticed that she stutters in every sentence. "Well other than being said that the department handles, I still have no idea. How about you?"

"I study a course that their department covered"

"What k-kind of course?"

"Magecraft of Gradiation of air"

I then began thinking. 'Isn't that projection' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice again "I-Is s-something wrong? I-It seems your thinking of s-something. W-Well if you d-don't mind answering that i-is"

"It's nothing…it's just strange"

"What's strange?"

"Well 'Gradiation of air' is projection right?"

"Uh y-yeah" we turn to the right corner and she tilts her head to me and continued "So what of it?"

"I study the magecraft myself and I can say I'm quite knowledgeable of it-" before I continue she smirks and stated "R-Really? W-Well that's good" she then looks down and continued "I-I still n-need to improve myself"

I frowned at her for I can feel the suddenly feel somewhat down which cause me to think what I just stated lately. I then came up with something to make her feel better feeling responsible "Well why don't you just change the magecraft you study? Projection is one of the only things I can do and many already told me that it's useless"

"Why? Is it because of the 'More mana producing a fake object that can't last long' saying?"

"Uh yeah"

"W-Well it depends on the user. I-I really f-find projection a-amazing for making objects appear from thin air" She stated the last part with some sparkle in her eyes which cause me to sweat dropped.

After that I let out a chuckle and stated "Well you could say the same for me"

After that silence fell again.

The girl then broke the silence after a few minutes. "S-So you're n-new here right? C-Considering that you don't know the place that much"

"You could say that but I think even if I'm familiar I would still have a hard time getting one place to another and considering we just arrived here a few days ago its unlikely for me to familiarize the whole place anytime soon"

For the first time in our whole conversation she suddenly chuckles and stated "W-Well I think you c-could say that for everybody" she then tilts her head and asked "B-By the w-way I forgot to ask from what country?"

"Japan"

For some reason I saw her flinch and stiffen for a moment. There was silence before I heard her "I-I see". I became somewhat confuse for I heard her voice in somewhat fear? And putting some coldness in it but failing at the task.

I just shrugged it off when she continued. It's not really my place to ask about her reaction considering I just knew her today.

She then came into a halt after a few turns and stated "H-Here we are"

We stopped at a wooden door and she opened it by bumping her body with it. "This is your room?"

"Study room"

It doesn't look like a study room for all the luxury in it. Well as I learned from senpai and Rin most people here are rich. There was a large desk, paintings and plants at the side, and books lots and lots of books.

I was snapped out of my observance when I heard her "You can drop the books here" she stated as she pat the table beside her. I oblige and I dusted my hands after that and she did the same. I was again confused for her stutter was lost again.

We met our eyes for a moment and then she stated "Thanks for helping with the books. By the way I think we forgot to introduce ourselves" she gave a small bow and continued with a confuse look "My name is Kay, Archibald Kay nice to meet you" as soon as I heard the name I suddenly froze. 'Archibald' I thought to myself. It was the first word that I recognized quickly, the name of the family that hated my father. I don't know what his intentions are but I'm sure he has a reason for doing so. I was snapped back to reality when she stated "Ah H-Hello? A-Are you still there? You haven't given me your name yet"

There it is again the stuttering. 'What's with her?' I thought to myself. I was snapped out of the thought when I remembered all the warning that Rin and Bazett-senpai told me before we go to the clock tower. She said that don't let out my name that easily for it may cause a ruckus in the association considering that no news about the 'Magus killer' had been given after the Holy Grail war. The last news was about his death. But…for some reason this girl is too polite which cause me to doubt that she has anger for the name and my father.

I was again snapped out of my thoughts again when I saw her waving her hand in front of me "Hello" she called out. She brings back her hand and positioned it for a hand shake and continued "C-Could I also ask your name?" she asked with a small smile

I gave her a nod and "Nice to meet you to my name is Shirou…" I trailed of and swallowed for moment, gave a small bow and continued "…Fujimura" I swear I saw her smile falter slightly but hope it was just my imagination.

Well I lied for I promised senpai and Rin not to give away information that quickly. Even though she looks trustworthy despite her temper I still need to take caution and it won't hurt lying at first. I may tell her the truth if I can really trust her considering her family hated my father.

After that an awkward silence fell between us and I can feel it is becoming uncomfortable so I break the silence "So…are we going to the Department of Universal Research right now or you still need help with something. I hope it's the former since I still need to go the Archives after that"

The small smile returns back to her face and stated "I don't need any help anymore" she walk towards the door and looks back at me "Let's go I'll show you around the Department"

I was then confuse and led to think if she has a dual personality for the stuttering is gone again. I just shrugged it off and keep it in my thoughts for something to think about later. I gave her a nod and followed her.

I feel like something would happen sometime later.

* * *

…Clock tower…

…Rin…

I was walking at the corridors of the Clock tower.

I was going towards the Archives.

I decided that would look at that place first because knowing Shirou he would most likely be doing actions to know more about his father.

According to him his father was his role model. Well it would be a lie if I didn't believed that, heck he even became my servant for the Holy Grail War because in one of the parallel worlds he became a counter guardian for the sole purpose of saving which is the very ideal of his father which also became his own, to become a hero. I tried to talk him out of the 'Hero complex' but it seems it is already a part of who he is, I can't get mad at him for he even save me many times and that was one of the part which brought me to like him, his compassion for helping others whether it's his enemy or not. The only thing I can do is to make sure that he doesn't sacrifice himself in the process for when he scale his life for another it turns out the mostly the other is much heavier.

Well compare to me Shirou didn't know a lot about his surrogate father. He only know few things about him for from what he told me he hadn't been with his father that much after he start to learn living in his own. They still had their moments of bonding but it is seldom since Kiritsugu, his father always go abroad when he started to manage on his own. I'm glad that he trusted me with some information about him for when we met I've been nothing but cold to him. I even tried to hurt him once and he didn't retaliate he just defended himself.

I just smiled at myself on how lu-'Crap what am I and when did I start thinking like this'. I blushed and was lucky that no one was around.

I suddenly realized that I was at my destination already.

'Archives'

I enter the large room and it's the same as usual. There was a large desk to attend to people like me and at their back are bunch of shelves which contains many folders, papers and other things.

I walk up towards the desk where a lady is signing a few papers. I think she's the archivist well base from what I can see she's the only one who can attend to me.

I then cough to gain her attention and smiled "Uh excuse me miss but could I ask a question?"

She stopped from what she was doing, returned the smiled and stated "Sure what would that be?"

"Could you happen to notice someone go by here lately? A guy who is the same age as me, well a little taller and you could identify him by his hair, short and having the color of red and brown"

"I'm sorry miss but I've been here since this morning and only three people have come here with you as the third and all of them are ladies"

I frowned for a moment and sighed.

Well that means that he's either at the Department of Universal Research or the Sealing agents office or I don't even know if he even made it there considering this place is huge. Well I think it's the first considering he can't know his room and I think he's already there since I know he would just ask for direction.

I smiled at the archivist and thanked her. After that I walk out the archives and go towards the Department of Universal Research.

* * *

After some time has passed I arrived at another large steel door with a man guarding it.

"Department of Universal Research" I stated before he ask. He gave me a nod and let me pass to the steel doors. I then walk inside and go down the stairs. When I neared the end of it I bump into someone who I was looking for.

Shirou

Instead of being glad that I found him quickly I frowned at what I saw. He was bruised and his clothes are cut at some parts.

There was an awkward silence between us and we stared at each other for a moment. While I was frowning he's smiling and I know it is forced with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

After a few moments with no one talking between us I gave up and broke the silence "What happened to you?" I asked in a serious voice.

He didn't talk so I began to think of the possibilities during the things that can happen at the past hour I then ask the question that is on my mind again "What happened? Did you got into a fight?" I shook my head and continued "Well obviously, with those injuries you got into one" I then narrowed my eyes and asked "Now, will you care to tell me what happened to you?"

He scratches the back of his head as a habit when his nervous when we have a conversation "Stop scratching and tell me what happened. I know you're at least capable that's why it brought a question to me on what led to this" I stated as I tap my foot impatiently.

He sighed and stated "Well here's what happened-"

* * *

...Flashback...

…Clock Tower…

…Shirou…

Right now Kay and I are on our way towards the Department of Universal Research.

After our introductions what fell upon the both of us was silence. Could it be that she also bears the grudge that my name carry? No that can't be right since no one knew about me yet since classes just started but for some reason there is this heavy feeling that despite the smile in her face I sense something behind it. I'm not an expert when reading one's personality but I feel something bad is about to come but there is no tension. I can't feel any anger or resentment but it was another thing…it's like she's observing my every move.

I decided to break the silence and asked "Uh Kay right?"

"Yeah" she replied but she didn't turn her head back to me and just continued on walking.

"How far are we from the Department of Universal Research yet?"

"Just a few more turns and we'll be right there"

"Oh, alright"

With that silence fell between us again.

After a few turns it seems what she said was right for we came to stop at a large door. It's somewhat familiar but I think it's not the door towards the Department of Universal Research. As I recall in the tour given to us the Department of Universal Research was a large steel door and before you can enter there is someone guarding it. The door before me is still a steel door but somewhat larger.

Could it be that we have gone to a wrong place. Well what better more than to ask "Kay where are we?"

She turned her head back at me and stated "Department of Universal Research" she then pushed the doors and what I saw was a familiar open space.

'This is definitely not the Department' I thought to myself. I followed her for a moment and asked "Kay shouldn't Departments be underground? Then why are there no stairs" I paused for a moment and observe my surroundings and turn my gaze on her and continued "The last time I visited the Department there was a guard right"

With that she froze that makes me wonder if something happen. She came to a halt which made me in the lead and I felt her close the door and stated "We're just going on a detour Shirou"

While she said that I look around again and realized that this isn't really the Department of Universal Research. There was no one around but no doubt this was the coliseum. I began to wonder what this detour…wait Kay is an Archibald and if she brought me here in the coliseum on purpose does she want to hurt me? Or worse to kill me? But why? Was the anger passed down to her? She doesn't seem like someone who is unreasonable. I can't help to wonder why? I began to heighten my senses and look at her again.

I don't know if it's just my imagination but I heard a whisper so soft that I almost missed it "Sorry for this but I need to make my parents proud"

To confirm my suspicions, before I turn around to look at her again there was a sound that is likely coming from a bullet and right after that I felt pain in my cheek. I touch my cheek and confirmed that there was a cut and blood flowing from it. This cause myself to be aware of danger and immediately after that my whole body was reinforced starting from the inside then to the outside.

I then saw her with a grin which sends some shivers down to my spine. She was holding a gun, one with each hand. I'm not familiar with the names of guns but it looks like a semi-automatic pistol, black plated which is the same as the guards of Fuji-nee's grandfather. The only difference was there are some green lines at the barrel and if I conclude a gun is a gun and it's dangerous.

'Ugh does this means she wants to kill me? Of course why did she fire me if didn't' I thought to myself. I'll an approach maybe I can settle this peacefully. I don't want to fight especially girls and if I'll be late I'm going to be in a world of hurt because of Rin.

I hold up my hands out but still having my defenses at high. I then stated "Look I don't want to fight-" I was cut off when she fired again and this time at my left shoulder. It didn't hit me but tear a part of my shirt.

I sighed and quickly searched my mind and stated

"_Trace on"_

Kanshou and Bakuya was quickly created in thin air and I used it to deflect her attacks. I'm not sure if it's bullet since with my reinforce eyes I can see fast objects while hers is out of question for I can only see a blur but she's using a pistol so it's only logical. She fired at me again and I started to run. Since I can't see the bullet I just predict the direction for projectiles like this have only one direction like arrows being fired by bows.

I ran from side to side to evade her attacks not attempting to be in offence. I then stated "Look as I told you I don't want to fight. I know you're an Archibald and if your reason for doing this is because of-"

I was cut off when she fired from my right side and stated "I'm not doing this because of the history between the Archibalds and Emiya". The move causes me to go left but as I started to turn she fired another which almost hit my arm. It was a good thing that I put Kansho in front of my right arm which caused the bullet to collide and caused a loud 'Clang!'

"Then why?" I asked in a tone of confusion while I'm dodging and blocking some bullets.

Right now I'm confused. Lately she was just a shy girl I bumped into and now she turned into a confident, competent magus who wanted to kill me. Was the personality I saw earlier all fakes?

I still didn't make any attempt to attack for I don't know the reason. My life maybe in danger but I can still try and settle this peacefully without anybody being hurt.

"I have been told that this could make my parents proud" she stated which caused me to frown. She then continued "Why aren't you attacking?! You're not going to achieve anything by dodging!"

I just ignore her and continued in dodging I know sooner or later she's going to exhaust her supply of bullets since she's using a gun. I smiled inwardly at my plan at least I won't hurt anybody for my blades are only for saving someone and not hurting another being for useless reason. I then stated "I already told you I don't want to fight especially a girl-"

She frowned and replied "Aren't you a pacifist one-"

I felt annoyed at every second the battle pass and cut her off "It's because I am one. I don't want to fight pointless battles for we won't gain anything. We'll just end up hurt in the end"

"Tsk, aren't you supposed to be the same as your father? 'Kill those who get in the way'" she stated in a matter of a fact voice. I don't know what she did but she then unleash a barrage of bullets "I'm in the way right? Then why not kill me?"

I dodge a barrage of bullets and stated "I don't know what you're talking about my father for I knew him differently. Maybe he is a killer in the past before he met me or even after but I know all the things he do are with reasons. The Kiritsugu I knew taught me many things. But the most important thing I learned from him was to help and save others. He told me that his dream was to become a hero. It was my very goal. As for you, no I won't kill you. I don't know how I will end this but believe me I will"

She scoffed which made me more annoyed with every second "Don't make me laugh. I don't really care about goals, the conflict between our family and the reputation your father hold" she then grins "I only care in fighting strong opponents. To test my skill I need to fight those whose skills and power are known"

I was about to protest but I didn't get a chance to talk because she shot a barrage of bullets. 'Why isn't she running out of bullets' I thought to myself but decided for magecraft as the answer. I stop for a moment and almost grinned when she also stop only for me to frown again because she smirks and sends another barrage of attack.

Well if it's a fight of tenacity I'm not going to back down. Besides hurting a lady is not one of my top priorities when I came here like for in this situation it could be avoided.

After a twenty to half an hour pass of me running and her shooting me I still don't see her giving up any moment. Right now I can feel that we're both tire because for the last few minutes even though I'm the one evading I manage to make her to run and follow me.

We've been running around the coliseum for some time now and I can tell that she's getting annoyed of me not even attempting to do any kind of hostile action towards her. I grinned inwardly but still put a straight face to make her give up by either of exhaustion or frustration.

Fifteen minutes has passed and I feel my body being heavy. My clothes were now having some dirt due to rolling and have a few cuts because of the grazing of the bullets. So far she still has no hit well I deflect some of it. If I will judge her as a projectile user as I am I would say that she's good if you didn't count the number of bullets she shot because I think her aim is to crack my defense in a barrage and not in a one go and so far she's succeeding because from the first moment this started she already destroyed I think more than ten copies of Kanshou and Bakuya that I'm using. I can tell that my mana is depleting in a fixed pace.

"Shit!" I stated as a bullet almost hit me at the in the gut.

She stomped her feet and shout "Why! Why don't you fight back?! Fight me seriously you idiot"

"I already told you-" I cut off myself when an idea pop into my head. 'Of course' I grinned which cause a confuse look to appear on her face.

"Alright I'll take offense now" I stated which cause her to grin "But don't blame me for destroying your toys"

I dash forward with my legs reinforced and she unleashed another barrage of bullets. It came short as I lean to the right which caused it to miss and I was right in front of her now.

What caused me to doubt my actions was when she smirks but shrugged it off since I know that removing those guns from her hand is the key for her to stop. I want to hit myself for not thinking it early. Yes the plan is to remove those guns in her hands.

I then use the two blades to strike her and to my luck she blocks the blades with her two guns. I smirk when the inwardly because Kanshou cut deep with the help of Bakuya giving more push. She nearly lost her balance. I then stated "Sorry for your guns but I can't see any other way to stop this fight without hurting you"

She started to laugh which caused me to back away confuse. She then stated "Uh is that so?" she smirks and my eyes widen when the guns she was holding suddenly breaks. It was the sudden breaking of her guns into pieces…into pieces.

I back off quickly out of surprise with what just transpired right before my eyes. I then asked which came out as a statement "Projection…?"

She quickly laughs and asked "Do you think a range fighter like me wouldn't have any back up plans?" she paused for a minute and continued "Of course I have. I already know that if I lost my projectile weapons I'm a gonner and what better thing to learn is to have an unlimited amount of weapons"

'What!' I thought to myself. I was in shocked with what she stated for even though I have so many blades that can count as unlimited,but there is still a limit on what is the maximum quantity that I can draw. Well obviously that's a lie but I still don't know the real quantity she could produced so I better be careful.

She then spread out her hands in the same manner I do when I projected Kanshou and Bakuya and stated "Well worry not I'm not going to kill you for it would be a problem in my name if I do that, but" she gave a wide grin and continued "I'm not sure how long will you be in the hospital after this. Right now where in the coliseum so all results of fights are immune to rules except for death"

She then muttered under her breath.

"_Materialize"_

Her hands glowed and a structure of the two hand guns earlier began materializing in her hands. After the glow vanished it revealed the two black plated with green lines semi-automatic pistol.

'This I bad' I thought to myself 'if this keeps going on I would end up losing. If I'd just attack her I mean disarm her earlier I wouldn't be facing the problem of exhausting my mana reserves. Right now I still have 1/3 of my own reserves left. I don't want to suddenly grab Rin's reserve for she might start worrying again'

I gave myself a minute for she didn't made a single move yet and started thinking of various plan. After I minute I sighed at the best course of action I could think of. I then heard her "Done thinking? Well, be grateful for the minute I gave you for right now I'm going to attack"

True to her word, right after that the pistol gave a light glow of green and move the aim straight at me.

I sighed again which led me to think 'I wonder how many times I sighed today?' well that doesn't matter. I remove the mana I put in my body as armor and leave only my legs to be reinforced. After that I rushed up to her which caused her to smile in delight.

Well disarming her is the only way I could leave this unscathed well if you don't consider small cuts and bruises anyway and another way is knocking her out. I've been trying to get near her from time to time but I can't get around her back and we always stood facing each other.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I'm near her for I've noticed that the glow in the pistol is unusual because the whole pistol is covered in green. And judging by the time she charged this time it was much longer. With me having a distance of a fit from her, two pistols aim at me, she pulled the trigger which I was expecting since I crossed Kanshou and Bakuya in front of me.

What I didn't expect was when the two bullets collided and then proceeded to swirl and finally it just combined into one glow. It collided to my sword and the strength it carried shocked me. "What the!"

I gotta think fast for if this bullet hit me my journey in clock tower would end.

The bullet hits and was suspended in the air because it was clashing through my two blades. I'm being pushed backed because of the sheer force and I start to see cracks in the two blades and thankfully I have come up with an option.

I reinforced my arms and all my strength to push the cross blades to the right which cause the bullets to slide, Kanshou and Bakuya to shatter, and collide through the coliseum walls with a loud explosion. There was a smoke produced and it blocked our vision. I brought up my left arm to my face to block the smoke and use this as an advantage to escape.

My escape ended up failing because the smoke cleared quickly when a gust of wind blew through.

I then saw her standing panting but snickering. She then stops, smirks at me and said "Is that all your sword got?" she straighten herself and continued "That last bullet was not yet at full power and you were forced to back away. If you don't finish me soon it's you who will be finished"

'What!' was the first word that came into my mind when she said that. The bullet she released was not yet at full power and it was able to shatter Kanshou and Bakuya in one hit considering it is a noble phantasm even if the level is low. I look back to the ground while regaining my breath thinking of a way to escape or disabling her.

My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard her voice "You know if you don't attack me anytime soon to injure me in any way that is possible and forget about escaping I won't let you escape, I will defeat you to prove that I'm strong-"

I was shocked when I heard her that she's doing this to prove her strength. I became angry and cut her "What?! You're fighting me to prove your strength? Can you even see the risk? You don't even know me and yet you willingly attack me? What do you get? Recognition? I don't mind fighting but after me how many people are you going to challenge? What if you're assumptions of them being strong enough to fight you is wrong? Then what? Say sorry for hurting you're next victim?" I straightened myself and continued "I was confused at first on why you wanted to fight strong opponents but now that you said you're reason it's a real disappointment-"

I was cut off when I heard her voice "Dare repeat that to me again?" The tone she used was somewhat cold but I shrugged it off because I'm still angry at her logic.

I shouted "Recognition is the only thing you will get here. Then what? Nothing? In the end one wins and one looses in a meaningless fight!-"

I was cut off again when she shouted "What do you know about me?!" I was shocked when she said that. I know that I knew nothing about her and this whole fight was meaningless but what shocked me the most was the look of her eyes. It showed anger, hate but also pain and sadness. I then heard her continue "What do you know about people-. Ugh why am I explaining myself to you. Nevermind that I'll just finish this"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she said that and when I saw her guns glowing bright green again "I'll use my full power so you better be ready"

She then aim her two guns at me. Nevermind escaping and disabling her, and the thoughts she said lately. Right now my top priority is to survive. If the last bullet caused a large explosion and it's not yet full power then surely the force of this bullet would be much stronger. I only have one option left. I projected a bow with my left hand and I stated

"_I am the bone of bone of my sword"_

Kaladbolg appeared in my right hand. I quickly arm the arrow and began to pull the string. I narrowed my eyes for I need to time this right. I don't plan on killing anyone so I need to hit the bullet so it could explode and give me the right distraction to escape.

After a few moments of staring which was only a second even though it felt longer than that she then shouted

"_Heftige Hurrikan!"_

Right at the moment she said that I also shout

"_Kaladbolg!"_

We both release our ammo at the same time which cause go burst into high speed that most eyes could not follow. Right at that moment I began to think about Kay. Many questions arise from my mind when it came to her. She has different personalities which switch quickly, she said she doesn't have a grudge against me or my name, but what confused me the most is what led her to this I began to believe that she is attacking me for recognition but after the sadness and pain I saw in her eyes which cause me to doubt that she's doing this for recognition. Maybe yes but I think something caused this.

I was snapped out of my thoughts for when her bullet and the Kaladbolg almost met another voice rang out the room.

"_Volumen Hydragyrum:_ _umhüllen"_

Right after that a silver liquid enveloped the arrow and the bullet.

I was confused for who the owner of the voice was. I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a sudden loud noise which originated from the silver liquid which was called _Volumen Hydragyrum_. It expanded so wide that it was almost a few feet from me. It blocked my vision of Kay and my mind is now confused. The idea of escaping was gone and right now I'm thinking if the owner of the third voice is an enemy or an ally.

As the liquid shrink into it's normal size I began tense for I would most likely know the identity of the third voice and Kay might be planning on attacking again.

My worry lessens when Kay was missing but I almost jump when a voice from behind me spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier"

It was a voice of a man but nevermind that, I tense for he is behind me so I quickly turn around with Kanshou and Bakuya in my hands.

The man was somewhat familiar, long greenish-black hair, red jacket and a cigarette in the mouth. The man raise his right hand and stated "Stop I mean you no harm Mr...Emiya right?"

I then remembered that he is our professor in the basic knowledge for magus. Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet.

I then became nervous for he might punish me for this mess. I now have a reason on why Kay escape suddenly. But nevermind that right now I think I'm in trouble. I then asked stuttering "A-Ah m-may I help y-you?"

He smirked which confuse and irk me for some reason. "Don't be nervous I'm not here to punish you or anything. It's not really your fault right?"

I just gave a nod still confused.

"Well again I'm sorry for the actions Kay" he stated with a small bow.

I then asked what has lingered on my mind right from the start of the conversation. "Uh what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking that is and why are you sorry for the actions you haven't done?"

"Well for one I've been here from the start because I have been assigned to check this coliseum if it is still intact" my anger somewhat rises when he said that. He was right here from the start. He was a professor! and he should have stopped the fight I just had.

I then voice on what's in my mind in a slightly higher voice "Then why didn't you stop the fight?! You should have known that someone may got hurt!"

He raised a hand and put the cigarette in his mouth for moment. He then removed it and blew a smoke. He then began speaking. "I'm not yet done. I'm the current head of the Archibald" I froze after he said that but I relaxed a little when he continued "but have no worries I don't hold any grudge against you. I was also a part of the last war and I somewhat know Kiritsugu's reason even if it's a little...harsh"

"But you still haven't explained why you didn't stop the battle! Someone could got hurt in the last battle. I'm really confused of her because at first she seemed to afraid to talk to strangers and there was a sudden change of personality which cause me to doubt if the former was a fake"

"That is the reason I didn't stop. I've known Kay since she was a child. Let's just say that she had gone through harsh things already which cause her to be afraid. And no the shy personality was not a fake but the confident one was also a truth. I became intrigued because except for me and a few number of people were the only people who know this confident side of Kay. Another thing that also interest me was Kay was never one to solve problems through violence that's why I'm thinking on the cause of her recent actions"

"You mean she has a dual personality? You also said that she's not one to use violence and I'm not really sure also but at first she said 'Sorry for this but I need to make my parents proud', does that mean that she's forced with this" I stated with the only conclusion that came into my mind

"Not really but she rarely show the confident side to anyone. I don't know why she attacked you but I'll try to know what caused this because as for her parents only her side of the family, me and a few number of people don't hold a grudge against Emiya Kiritsugu and besides that, her parents passed away already" I froze. I then began thinking 'Is that the reason of the sadness in her eyes' I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he continued "Again I'm sorry for what happened. I'm going to talk to her later about her actions so I would know the reasons for I know there is one. But please understand and I can tell you that she has reasons for the way she acts but it is not my story to tell"

For some reason I feel that he is hiding something but I just shrugged it off for it's not my attitude to force into private things which I think this is one of it.

I just sighed and stated "Well enough of that but could you help me go the Department of Universal Research?"

* * *

...Flashback End...

"-and that's that" I stated looking away from her while scratching the back of my head again for I'm still nervous about what will Rin's reaction going to be.

"I see" she stated. I then became confused for I somewhat didn't expect this answer.

"So everything is oka-" I stated as I turned back my head to look at her only to be met by a fist in the face.

I was send stumbling on the floor. I shouted "Ow! What was that for!" even though somewhere in my mind I already expect this thing to happen.

She just huffed and turned her back on me. She then stated "That's for being an idiot!" she then starts to walk away but stops for a moment and said "and by the way Shirou. Your sleeping in the floor tonight"

"But!-" I was cut off when she throws the missing booklet at my face. I just sighed well I deserve this.

Inwardly I'm still thinking about the Archibalds especially Kay.


End file.
